No reservations
by evoria
Summary: after 15 years Fitz finds out he and Olivia have a son. Will this reunion bring happiness or pain?
1. Chapter 1

*****SO THIS IS MY NEW STORY, BASICALLY I WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING DIFFERENT. AND IF YOU READ FREEDOM DO NOT FRET I HAVE A CHAPTER IN THE WORKS THAT WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER. I WANT IT TO BE BIG AND BLAH BLAH BLAH LOL. WELL LEAVE ME REVIEWS***  
**

**15 YEARS AGO  
**  
''I don't want you to go Fitz. What will I do for three months without you next to me?'' Olivia asked as she brushed imaginary lint from Fitz' navy uniform.

Fitz grabbed her waist and pulled her in close for a kiss. He didn't want to go to boot camp, hell he didn't even want to join the navy but he knew if he did his father would get off his back.

''I don't want to go, but the quicker I leave the quicker I can come back and we can get married. Then we can leave big Jerry behind us and start our own life.''

Olivia sighed, she knew he had to do this or his father would never leave him alone.

…_All passengers boarding flight 566 to Orlando…''_

Olivia sighed she didn't want to let him go but she knew the quicker he left the faster he would come back.

He looked into her eyes, ''It's us against the world Livvy, me and you. Nothing will break us. I love you.''

She gently stroked his cheek, ''I love you too.'' She stood on her tiptoes and deeply kissed him. She watched him board his flight and she felt as lonely as ever in the airport. She slowly turned around as she watched the plane take off.

**3 months later.**

Olivia was nervous, Fitz would be coming back and she felt over the last month and a half their relationship has changed and she wasn't sure how or what happened. The first weeks when Fitz was at camp he wrote her pages upon pages of letters then as the weeks went on the pages started to decrease until she only got a few paragraphs. The phone calls were shorter and she had to force Fitz to say I love you back to her. She knew when he would be getting in so she decided to let him rest and go to his house later tonight. She hoped that when she told him she was pregnant they could hash out what the cause of this standstill was.

XxX

Later that night Olivia pulled up to Fitz' condo and saw a car she didn't recognize parked next to Fitz'. She shrugged and walked up to his door and rang the doorbell. She was surprised when Mellie- his ex-girlfriend- opened the door.

''Um. Hey Mellie, what are you doing here?'' Olivia asked. Why the hell was she here before Olivia?

''Hey Olivia, I guess Fitz didn't tell you.'' Mellie said with a smirk. ''Come on in. FITZ! Olivia is here!''

Fitz walked down the steps and she barely recognized him. He still looked the same but he looked detached.

''Fitz, what the hell is going on?'' Olivia was scared, what the hell was Mellie doing here?

''Olivia, I uh… look. We are over. I have decided to follow my political future and me and my dad talked and he agreed with my… goals. So I decided to uh… marry Mellie and start off as governor. I am sorry you had to find out like this.'' Fitz said staring at a spot on the wall; he couldn't look at Olivia he wanted so badly to tell her that his father was forcing him.

Olivia was quiet for a minute she didn't say anything she just looked at Fitz hoping what he was saying was some sick joke. Mellie sensing that Fitz wasn't going to tell her the whole tory spoke up.

''Olivia sweetie, as you know Fitz would like to run for president and with you two still involved that wouldn't really work due to your… well your skin color. Not saying that there is anything wrong with it you have great skin. It's just that my and Fitz' party doesn't really accept your… uh kind.'' Mellie shrugged her shoulders and stared at Fitz. Coward- she thought.

Olivia took a steadying breath she vowed she would not cry. ''So let me get this straight. Because you want to now all of a sudden run for president we aren't together? You could have told me this weeks ago! I would have saved myself a trip over here! Honestly I am not even mad at you Fitz; I should have seen this coming. All that talk you did, I had a feeling in my gut that you were all talk. Scared daddy would cut you out the will? Poor little rich boy. I feel sorry for you Fitzgerald even in you mid-twenties you are still a little boy afraid to defy daddy. Marry Mellie be happy at the white house, I wouldn't be happy there anyways especially with a coward like yourself.'' Olivia was trying to control her anger; by keeping to bottled up she was shaking.

''Also, it is best of you do not contact me.'' Fitz whispered as he stared at his shoes.

''Trust me this is the Last you will hear from me!'' Olivia yelled as she stormed past a smiling Mellie and walked outside to her car and drove two blocks before pulling off and crying. She composed herself careful not to get too worked up to harm the baby. The baby, she forgot all about telling Fitz. It didn't matter. If his family wouldn't accept her they damn sure would not accept their baby.

''Looks like it's just you and me kiddo.'' Olivia said before starting her car. She drove to her house and packed some clothes. She wouldn't stay in Boston and be humiliated. She called her friend Abby who lived in D.C

''He Abby, is that offer to be your roommate still available?''

''Of course! Come on down!''

''Good, I should be down there in a few days. Talk to you soon.''

Olivia started packing up her little apartment making plans to have her stuff moved out in the next few days. She was a single mother and she wouldn't allow Fitz to see her broken.  
**  
PRESENT DAY.**

Fifteen years, that is how long it has been since Fitz has seen Olivia Pope. He received his ittenary for the day and as he scanned over it he saw her name. At 10:30 he would be having a meeting with her and his chief of staff Cyrus. His heart started beating fast; why after all this time would she schedule a meeting with him? He looked at his watch and his watch read 9:57. He had some time before his meeting; he decided to make himself more presentable.

''Sir, are you ready?'; Cyrus asked as he peaked his head in his office.

''Yes Cy, send her in.''

Fitz wasn't ready for her. When she walked in he could have sworn all the air gushed out of his body. Her hair was longer, thicker. Her skin still the same silky brown. Her hips were wider and ass bigger but not too big. Her lips still full and her eyes still wide.

''Hello Livvy,''

''How are you this morning Mr. President.'' She smiled at him but it was a forced smile.

Mr. President, those two words cut him off at the knees.

''Why so formal?'' He tried to joke but really that hurt him.

''Why wouldn't I be? You are the president.'' She stated

They just stared at each other. ''I didn't come here today to stare at you. There is someone I want you to meet. Cyrus.''

Cyrus walked out of the Oval and a few seconds with a young boy. He had olive colored skin. Short cut curly black hair and green/hazel eyes. He was about as tall as Fitz and he had Olivia's cheek bones.

''Mr. President, this is our son. Michael Thomas Pope.''

XxX

Fitz was silent for a whole five minutes he looked between Olivia and Michael. A son? The boy looked to be around 15 so that makes sense.

''Olivia, can we talk in private please?''

''Sure Mr. President. Thomas wait outside for me with uncle Cy please.'' She kissed their son on the cheek

Cyrus and Michael left out of the room and left Olivia and Fitz.

''How dare you keep my son from me!? For fifteen years! I had a right to know about him Olivia!''

''You left me! You told me because of my skin color I did not belong! So if I didn't belong because I am black what makes you think I would allow my child to grow up like that?!'' She walked closer to him a shoved her index finger in his chest. ''Don't you EVER accuse me of anything! You don't know shit!''

She turned and walked away but Fitz grabbed her arm.

''Fitz let me go!''

Before he could say anything Michael walked in and lunged for Fitz.

''No! Thomas! Michael Thomas Pope!'' Olivia yelled and he stopped before he swung for Fitz.

''He has not right to talk to you that way! He doesn't get to touch you either!''

Michael huffed. He wanted so bad to know his father but he knew the story of why he wasn't around and for that he placed his father as a coward.

''Honey let him go, he isn't worth it.'' Olivia removed his hands from Fitz and grabbed his face. She stared him in the eyes and got him to calm down. The same way she used to do Fitz when he got upset.

''Go outside and wait I am almost finished.''

Michael turned to leave but he faced Fitz. ''We only came today because my birthday was yesterday. Mom told me when I was ready I could meet you. I didn't come here today to ask you for some money, or ask you to come to my baseball games. I came today because I wanted to see the man I was made from. But I already know the story as to why I grew up without you, and since you left my mom because you were to cowardly to stand up to your father you confirmed what I already knew. I could have done without you, I don't need a little boy vying for his father's attention and trying to please him even if it makes him un happy. That is not a man. So by herself my mother raised a man, me. You do not ever talk to my mother again like that. You left her, you left her and you got married and you had two children whom you flaunt publically. I know I can never have that privilege and today you proved exactly why I don't want it. Goodbye Mr. President.'' Michael exited the Oval.

Fitz stared at the closed door; he looked to his left and saw Olivia putting on her jacket. ''goodbye Mr. President. Have a good life.'' Olivia walked through the same door he just watched his son exit out of and for the second time in his life the love of his life walked out of his life and again it was all his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO WEEKS LATER (AFTER FIRST MEETING MICHAEL)**

All Fitz thought about was his son. How much he acted like Olivia but favored Jerry. When he calmed down and really looked at the situation he couldn't be mad that Olivia hid him. She was right he was a coward. He left the love of his life to marry a girl his family picked for him. The one thing that he is proud to say he has done was that he divorced Mellie. The public doesn't know yet. They have been divorced for a year. It's Fitz' third year in office. He is ready to go, he can't keep living this lie of a life.

He plans on mending his relationship with his son and Olivia. All Fitz wants is Olivia and his son. He will make them see that they mean the world to him.

XXX

''Cyrus, I need to go see her.'' Fitz told him. They were in the Oval after Fitz last meeting.

''Sir… she doesn't want to see you. She only allowed him to come because she told him when he was ready he can meet you. If he wanted a relationship with you then he would have said it…sir.''

''How long have you known about him Cyrus?''

''Since he first trimester, she called me crying and saying she couldn't do it alone. I helped, her friends helped. She wanted you but after a while she realized she could do without you.'' Cyrus was exhausted, keeping this secret for over a decade wore him out.

''Cyrus, I am not asking you; I am telling you give me my son's address.'' Fitz didn't yell but his voice proved he wasn't playing.

Cyrus wrote down the address and gave it to Fitz.

''Tom! Hal! We are on the move!'' Fitz stood up from his desk and put on his jacket.

XxX

''Jake, our marriage is over, we are over.'' Olivia was tired of repeating the same thing to him this has been the fight she has had on a daily basis with him for months.

''Olivia, we can go to therapy and fix our problems.'' Jake pleaded

''You are the problem! You're so damn needy! My son doesn't need me the way you do! You whine like a damn child! I have one I don't need to be married to one! I told you from the jump I do not want to have any more children! What do you consistently ask, when can we have a baby? When we got married you knew this, why you're so ass hurt about this is compelling to me! Our marriage is over! We have been separated for months! Our divorce will be finalized in a week. WE ARE OVER!''

''Olivia…''

''Get out.'' She whispered.

''What?''

''GET. OUT!'' She walked over to him grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the front door, she opened and was surprised to see Fitz standing there with his fist raised, like he was about to knock on the door

''Mr. President, what are you doing here?'' She was surprised to see him on her doorstep. She knew Cyrus gave him her address, she couldn't be upset though.

''Captain Ballard, Livvy, I am here to see my son.''

XxX

''So this is Michael's father! The fucking president of the united fucking states!'' Jake looked between the two and felt like an intruder.

Olivia sighed. ''Yes, Jake this is Michael's father. Mr. President this is my soon to be EX-husband Jake.''

''Oh I know who Jake is Livvy, we were in the academy together. He knew who you were when we were together.'' Fitz was pissed; he knew Jake had a thing for Olivia. Son of a bitch.

''Yeah, well he was just leaving, goodbye Jake. If you mess up this divorce for me I will make your life a living hell. 'She told him, she refused to be with this man.

Fitz walked into Olivia's house and sat on her couch, she looked at him and his agents. ''Do they come in as well?''

''No they wait for me outside.''

She closed the door and walked in her living room.

''Can I help you Mr. President?''

''Stop calling me that.''

''Why, that is your title is it not?''

''Liv don't be a smart ass.'' He was getting irritated with her.

''You haven't seen anything yet. Mr. President.''

He stared at her, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

''Where is my son?''

''At a baseball game in Baltimore with his girlfriend and her parents. They should be back in an hour. You can leave I will let him know you came by.''

She stood and walked to the door.

''Olivia sit down.''

She kept walking.

''SIT DOWN OLIVIA!''  
She stopped mid stride and stared at him, she could see he was not to messed with so she did what he said. But not before she huffed and puffed.

''Now you are going to listen. I will have a relationship with my son. I will be here every day if I need to. He is MY son. I want to make up for the years I was not here. I have three children and they all deserve my love and I will give my son my love. I am divorced from Mellie, she is no longer a factor to me. She has someone and I hope by the end of my term I will have someone too.'' He stared into her eyes, silently telling her she would be his.

''If Thomas wants a relationship with you then that is on him. But me and you… are over, you chose who you wanted and I accepted that a long time ago.'' She felt like she wanted to cry. She still loved him but she refused to open herself up like that again.

''Olivia I want you to understand, I love you. I still love you, I will always love you. I will prove to you that you mean everything to me. You and my son are my world I will prove to you how much.'' He walked over to where she was sitting. He squatted in front of her and took his hands in hers, she had un shed tears in her eyes and he leaned in to peck her on her lips. As soon as his lips touched hers he felt the electricity, he also didn't hear the door open. ''What the hell is going on?!'' Michael screamed.

*****I AM GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY! I WILL UPDATE PRESIDENTIAL TOMORROW AND I WILL UPDATE THIS ON WEDNESDAY! TTYL. FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR sheissoscandalous*****


	3. Chapter 3

"Michael Thomas Pope! Watch your mouth in my house!" Olivia stood up and walked over to her son. She reached for his shoulders but he smacked her hand away. ''Don't touch me!'

"Watch yourself Michael" Fitz said calmly. "You will not dis respect your mother like that."

"Who the hell do you think you are? You just got here!" Michael screamed

"ENOUGH!" Olivia yelled. "Michael sit down and if you ever talk like that to me or your father in my house I will make you regret the day you learned to talk !""

Michael obliged because has never seen Olivia Blow up like that.

The room became eerily quiet. Michael sat on the couch looking at the floor. Olivia held back tears, how did her life get to this? Fitz spoke up first.

"Michael I know you hate me. I know you question my intentions; I do not want to hurt you or your mother. I have loved your mother since I first laid eyes on her. She was and still is the love off my life. Out of that love we made you. Had I know that day that your mother was pregnant, me and you would have known each other since day one. Your mother was protecting you from my family and from me. You are right. I am a coward, I should have told Jerry no. I should have told him that your mother means the world to me. I don't care about her skin color, I love her more because of it. You are MY son, my eldest son and I want you to know I would love to be in your life. I want to be the man you strive to be. Yes I made mistakes and yes I messed up bad but right here today I am promising you and your mother that you both will be in my life from here on out. I want you to know I am divorced and have been for about a year. I would love to be with your mother but she doesn't trust me it's my fault but I will fix that. I need to gain it

Both of your trust and I will spend my last breath making sure you both know I love you."

Fitz didn't know he was crying until Olivia whipped his tears. She walked over to their son and kissed his head and whispered in his ear and he looked at Fitz. He stood up and walked over to Fitz, they stood face to face. Fitz looked at Olivia and she nodded her head, Fitz pulled Michael into his arms and hugged him. Soon he felt his son's tears seep through his shirt. Fitz kisses his head, "I'm not going anywhere Michael, you are my son and I love you."

Michael pulled away and looked into Fitz' eyes, "I love you too...dad."

Olivia stood by the couch silently crying. She prayed for years for a moment like this and now that she had it, it scared her.

Fitz and Michael talked for an hour about what they would like to do.

"Alright, Michael you need to head up to bed school is tomorrow. Tell your father good night."

Michael gave Fitz a hug and kissed Olivia on her cheek before heading upstairs.

Olivia walked Fitz to the door.

"Thank you liv."

"For what?"

"For raising our son. For keeping him, for making sure he had enough love even if I couldn't be there."

Too emotional to speak she simply nodded. Fitz pulled her into his arms. "I want you to know I won't rest until I make you mine."

"I... I want to believe you. I... I can't expose myself to heartache again, I won't survive this time." She pulled out of his arms and hugged herself.

"Liv I know. Believe me when I say I won't hurt you again. I love you."

"I want to believe you, I just need time."

"I will give you time. But I will be involved with you. I will send flowers and chocolates. I can't lose you Livvy." He stared into her eyes and saw she loved him but he also saw her start to build up her wall.

"I have to get back. I will call you tomorrow. Good night sweet baby"

Fitz pulled her back in his arms and kissed her, she was caught off guard and allowed his tongue to duel with hers. Before the kiss got any deeper she pulled away and had to steady her breathing.

"Good night." She closed the door and leaned her forehead against it.

"He loves you mom."

"I know Michael."

"You love him too don't you?" Her son asked as he sat down on the couch in his pj's

"I do."

"But?"

Olivia smiled at how well he knew her, almost like his father.

"But, I can't afford to get hurt again. Exposing myself to that mind of hurt will only break me. I love your father; will love him until the end of my days. But what your father took from me all those years ago was my ability to trust. I love you and want you to have a relationship with him but I want you to know that we may not be together in the end and I want you to be prepared."

"I understand ma. I am going to head up to bed, see you in the morning. I love you." He kissed Olivia on the forehead.

"I love you more sweetie."

Olivia sat in the living for a few more minutes before beading up to bed with a future with Fitz on his mind.

She fell asleep thinking of having a life with him. With them raising the kids and being a happy family. She wished she could turn her dreams into reality with just a snap of her fingers but she knew that everything that glitters is not gold; and her gut was telling her a storm is brewing ahead. She chose to ignore it, she just hoped she wasn't making a mistake by ignoring it.

*****HEY GUYS! I AM GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY SO FAR! I ENJOY TRYING DIFFERENT THINGS AND THIS STORY IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT. IF ANY OF YOU READ PRESIDENTIAL LOVE STORY I WILL BE UPDATING TOMORROW, THE FILE IS SAVED ON MY PHONE I JUST NEED TO REVISE IT AND THE IT SHALL BE ALL YOURS! LEAVE ME REVIEWS! FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR! Sheissoscandalous*****


	4. Chapter 4

Camp David. Olivia has never been here. She heard of it, knew the location but never been. This was something she wasn't sure she was ready for. She was about to meet his kids and they were about to meet Michael. Michael was excited he always wanted to be a big brother and now he has the chance.

"It's now or never." Olivia raised herself up the steps with Michael in tow. They walked through the front door and she scanned the beautiful foyer. "Hey there pretty lady. Hey son." She heard Fitz as he walked down the steps.

"Hey dad. Thanks for inviting us." Michael embraced Fitz in a hug.

"You're my son you are always welcome. Hi Livvy."

Fitz walked over to Olivia and he pecked her on the lips.

"Hi."

He smiled, she remembered "Hi."

"Come on, I want you guys to meet Karen and Jerry."

He took them outside where Jerry was throwing his lacrosse ball against the wall and Karen was shooting her soccer ball in the net.

"Guys come here, I want you to meet someone."

They looked up and smiled. They ran over towards Olivia and Michael and hugged them both.

"Hi, my name is jerry and this is my little sister Karen. We are so happy to meet you guys."

Jerry shook Michael's hand and then pulled him in for a hug. Karen was shy and she hugged Michael.

"Hi Karen, Hi Jerry. My name is Michael, I am your older brother. That is weird to say, and this is my mother Olivia."

Olivia smiled, "how are you guys? Karen your hair is pretty and Jerry you are a tall young man."

Karen immediately hugged Olivia and stayed close to her and Jerry blushed.

Fitz was happy they clicked. "Come on guys let's eat."

After dinner Olivia sat with the two youngest grant children while Fitz took Michael to show him around camp David.

"Liv, do you love daddy?" Karen asked her.

"Yes but not like i did when we were together."

"Why not?" Jerry questioned.

"You dad hurt me and it took me a long time to be able to trust people again. I want to love him the way i used to but things happen." Olivia shrugged she knew this conversation would happen.

Fitz and Michael came through the back way and both stopped as they heard the conversation.

''But daddy really loves you, and me and Jerry love you guys already. We just wish we didn't have to pretend like you guys don't exist. I don't like lying, I want everyone to know about you and Michael.'' Karen hugged Olivia tighter.

Fitz looked at his son and saw his wall begin to build back up.

''Yeah dad says we can't tell anyone about you guys yet because it won't look good for what he plans to do. He wants to tell everyone but you know how politics are.'' Jerry said, but what he didn't now is he just confirmed Olivia's fears. She would never be able to live a life with him.

Fitz had to talk to her he could see even from 15 feet away her walls were coming back up.

''Jerry, Karen go and play a card game with Michael I need to talk to liv.''

As the troop made their way up the stairs Fitz walked over to Olivia. He reached for her but she pulled back.

''Livvy, I want to tell people but now is not the time. We have countries fighting and problems within the government I want to…'' She held up her hand for him to stop talking.

'' I accepted the fact a few days ago that even if you tell the public that you are divorced I will be nothing but your mistress, your whore and a ''traitor'' to my people. You won't tell them about us and you found out about Michael months ago. Its okay Fitz you have a legacy to protect and I have a son to protect as well.''

''Liv, I have suggested but people have shut me down-''

''that is not their decision to make! He is your son! You will let others dictate how and when you inform people you had a child?! It's not like you cheated on Mellie and then we had him. He came first, but now that your president my son will always come last.''

''You know that's not true, I want to tell people but now is not the time.'' Fitz was defeated, this hurt him too.

''Do you know what it is like to watch the news at night with him and he sees you with jerry and Karen. The look on his face tells me all I need to know. He needs you; he wants to be walking in the Rose Garden with you! He wants you to come to his basketball and baseball games. He wants to throw lacrosse balls around with you, but since your administration thinks it's not a good idea you agree? Well let me tell you I won't subject my son to be where he is not wanted. He isn't wanted at the white house so he won't come.''

Michael walked into the room with tear stained cheeks. ''You won't tell anyone about me because your party doesn't approve of mom? Or because I am a half breed?''

Olivia gasped and Fitz flinched.

''Michael Thomas Pope, do not call yourself that. EVER AGAIN.'' Olivia had to hold back tears."

''Is that what people call me? Or when the find out that I am part white I get made fun of because my mom had a baby with a white guy. It's okay Mr. President you don't have to tell the world about me, I did fine without you all these years I will do fine later on.'' Michael walked out the room and up the steps.

''He called me Mr. President, Livvy I lost my son.'' Fitz looked at Olivia and he knew he lost her too.

''I will handle this, no need to concern yourself, I don't want your party to find out and dis-own you. No need to fret Mr. President your secret is safe with me.''

Mr. President? he lost her too? He needs her, he can't lose her again.  
''Olivia just give me some time, the world can't handle this conflict and then have me spring this on them. I want them to know who you and Michael are, I just need time.''

''Time is something I no longer have to give. We will be leaving in the morning. Good night Mr. President.''

Olivia walked up the stairs to her bedroom; Fitz didn't realize he was crying until he felt his warm tears on his neck.

*****SO THIS CHAPTER SEEMED A LITTLE RUSHED, I APOLOGIZE. I WANTED TO GET THIS OUT BEFORE TOMORROW. FRIDAY I WILL UPLOAD SOMETHING BETTER AND LONGER. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY THIS IS MY LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL BEFORE I GRADUATE AND IT HAS BEEN STRESSFUL. LEAVE ME REVIEWS.**

HAS FITZ LOST THEM FOR GOOD? STA TUNED.*** E.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks. It has been two weeks since Fitz has seen or talked to Michael or Olivia. He has been drinking more and more angry. People didn't talk to him unless necessary. Every time his phone rung he hoped he heard Olivia on the other end. He needed her.

Fitz let out a frustrated breath and ran his hand through his hair. He needed his family.

"Fitz we need to talk." Mellie sat on the couch in front of his desk.

"What is it Mellie?"

"I'm pregnant."

XxX

Olivia was miserable, she knew deep down that this whole let's be a family situation wouldn't work out. She would always been seen as the mistress no matter how they tried to sell it. She was not a mistress, but America would not see it that way.

''Mom, can I still go on my field trip the white house tomorrow?'' Michael asked as he sat next to her on the couch.

Shit.

''Yeah bud, you can go. I know your heart was set on it. Uncle Cy knows you will be there so he will keep HIM away from where you guys are.''

''Okay, I'm going to head to bed, I love you.'' He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Olivia sighed, she hated that her son was so broken and she felt partially to blame for the events that have just taken place. Would things have been different if she turned around that night? Would she be first lady if she spoke up? Would her son have known his father early on in his life? All these questions ran through her mind but she would never know the answer.

"Michael come here please!"

Michael came walking down the steps and sat on the couch next to Olivia. "What's wrong Ma?"

Michael looked at his mother, he could see the puffiness around her eyes and he could tell she hasn't been sleeping. He wondered if his father was in the same boat.

"I want to tell you it is okay to hate me for what I did to you.' Michael gave her a perplexed look.

"- I stole something from you. I stole the chance for you to grow up with your father in your life. I stole that from you. You are mad at your father but it isn't his fault. I made the decision to hide you and I made the decision to wait to tell you or even allow you to meet him. So take some of the anger you have for him and give it to me. I deserve it." She hung her head. But Michael took his forefinger and lifted her chin. He smiled at his mother.

"Ma I knew who my dad was when I was ten. I overheard you and uncle Cy talking about it at my birthday party. I looked him up and I knew immediately he was my dad. Plus whenever you saw him on TV you had the look in your eye. I was mad at you for a while when I was younger. But as I grew up I realized you hid me to protect me from the hatred of people who don't understand interracial love. So mom I don't hate you, nor do I hate dad. I just wish for once he would stand up and fight for you, for me, for us. I love you mommy."

He pulled her into a hug and they rocked back and forth. Soon Olivia was fast asleep and Michael pulled the throw blanket on her.

XxX

Michael wasn't listening to his tour guide; he has been all over this white house more than the president. He was texting on his phone when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Tom.

"Hey Tom, let me guess dad wants to see me huh?"

Tom nodded, "I told your teacher Cyrus needs to see you for family matters, she gave me the go ahead. Let's go."

They walked in Cyrus' office and Fitz stood immediately. "Hello son, take a seat."

Michael took a seat and when he did Fitz pushed a notepad in front of him. "Read it."

Michael was halfway through when he looked up at his father with tears in his eyes. "When are you doing this?"

"Tonight. Well it airs tonight I just finished not too long ago. Of course I left you and your mother's name out of it but everyone will know tonight."

Michael stood and hugged his father. "I love you dad."

"I love you too son, I love you too."

XxX

"Michael why are you so antsy? What is wrong with you?" Olivia asked as she placed the popcorn bag in the microwave.

"Nothing ma, just ready to watch the news is all."

She shook her head and poured herself a glass of wine. The doorbell rang and Michael ran to the foyer. "I got it!"

Michael opened the door and put his index finger to his lips to tell his dad to be quiet. Fitz nodded and removed his shoes so he wouldn't alert Olivia he was coming.

"Michael who is at the door?" Olivia asked as she rounded the corner with her glass of wine.

Olivia almost dropped her glass as she spotted Fitz.

They just stared at each other, neither caring about the events that transpired a few weeks ago. Both just happy to see each other and both happy they could breathe again.

Fitz spoke up first. "Hi."

Olivia smiled as tears ran her face. "Hi."

"Mom, we are about to miss the news, I think you might want to see this." Michael said as he grabbed his juice and the big bowl of popcorn. He sat on the floor and motioned for his parents to sit next to each other.

Olivia and Fitz sat next to Olivia on the couch as the opening credits appeared on the screen.

"Good evening all, this is Paul Jolt reporting live tonight. Our regular scheduled program will air at the 11 o'clock hour. We have a special report coming from the white house this evening. Our very own Felicia Clark was called into the white house earlier this afternoon to interview the President and First Lady. Roll the clip."

"Hello this is Felicia Clark reporting from the White House, with me is The President and First Lady Grant.

Thank you for inviting me to interview you, I will let you make your announcement."

"Thank you Felicia. First off I would like to say thank you to all of America for allowing me to be president of this great country. But tonight me and the First Lady will make some surprising announcements." Fitz said, he looked at Mellie and she shook her head.

"First we would like to announce that we have been divorced for a year. We divorced last year, the stress of campaigning and the strain it put on our already damaged marriage did not help. Becoming president made it worse. We split on amicable terms because we knew when we married we married because it was what our families wanted. I was in love with an incredible woman 15 years ago. But I was still trying to please my father, when I left for naval training and he told me of his plans I did what he said because I was still looking for his love and approval. I left the love of my life and at the time our unborn child that I had no knowledge of. My soon is now fifteen years old and I met him a few weeks ago. I almost lost him two weeks ago because I was still allowing people to make decisions for me. Now I am making this announcement to show him and his mother all my children matter and to prove to her that I do in fact still love her and would very much like to be with her, if she will have me." Fitz chuckled.

"I have something to say as well. I met someone a while ago, we have been together for some time. I never stepped outside of marriage and neither has Fitz let's make that clear. We just no longer are good as a couple. Anyways, the man who I am with now, he and I are expecting a child together." Mellie said as she touched her stomach.

Fitz nodded, "I would also like to announce that since this is the last year of my term I have decided to not run again. I love being president but I love being a father more and my children need me. All THREE and I don't want to miss anything more. Now my son and his mother would like their privacy until otherwise said. When they are ready we will do an interview and when we do Felicia we will allow you to interview us." Fitz smiled at the reporter

Felicia sat there with her mouth open, she quickly gained her composure. "Is that all Mr. President?"

Fitz looked at Mellie and they both shook their heads yes. "Thank you for this interview and thank you for considering me for the next one. I am Felicia Clark signing off."

Michael cut off the TV and kissed his mother. "He fought for us mom. Give him a chance, you need to be happy." He whispered in her ear. "I love you, both of you." He hugged his father and went upstairs.

Olivia looked at Fitz. "You… you fought for us."

Fitz smiled. "Yes… yes I did. I love you Olivia and I would like a chance to prove it. I would like to show you the man I should have been fifteen years ago,"

He crouched in front of her and kissed her hands, "Please Livvy, I need you."

Olivia looked down at him. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she knew she wasn't dreaming. "I love you too. I swear if you hurt me Fitz… please don't hurt me." She choked out her last few words.

"Never baby, never." He pulled her in a standing position and grabbed her face. "I want to be your boyfriend.'' He laughed at her face.

"You are still corny. But I want to be your girlfriend."

Fitz smiled and he hovered over her lips allowing her time to pull away. Her felt her hands on his back as she pulled him closer. He closed his eyes as he felt her lips touch his. Her lips were soft and they tasted like wine and honey.

"I love you Livvy."

She opened her eyes and pecked his lips. "I love you too,"

*****So I wrote this chapter last night. My damn computer shut down and it didn't save so I tried my best to re write it the best to my ability. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. That finale…. Let's not talk about it lol. I want to thank everyone who congratulated me on graduating. Thanks! Lol I will upload Presidential hopefully tomorrow. I am still in a funk on Freedom. Well ttyl! Follow me on tumblr*****

**tumblr: sheissoscandlous**


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia woke up tangled in her sheets. Did she dream that Fitz fought for her last night? Did they really make love last night? She rolled over and she froze, she smelled his cologne on her sheets. She looked up at the ceiling _please let this be real._

Olivia walked down the stairs to her kitchen and she froze. She saw her son eating breakfast at the table but he was accompanied by Fitz, his father. He was here; he was at her house eating food at her table with their son. She walked over to the table she kissed Michael first and the kissed Fitz softly on the lips. "Good morning you two."

"Morning Ma, I am going to go pick up Chelsea see you guys later. Love you." Michael yelled over his shoulder as he walked out of the house.

"Who is Chelsea?" Fitz asked as he pulled Olivia in his lap

Olivia placed one hand on his chest and the other around his neck. "His girlfriend. She is a nice girl."

"I would like to meet her one day."

"You will, Fitz I think we need to talk."

Fitz looked at her with confusion, what did he do wrong this time?

"Okay let's talk. What is on your mind."

"If Mellie wasn't pregnant, would you have spoken up about us?"

Fitz closed his eyes, he knew this was coming. He didn't want to face the fight they were about to have. "honestly Livvy, I am not sure. I wanted the whole world to know about Michael and the love of my life. But I was scared. Scared of the backlash not only on you guys but on me. I want to do so much while I am still president but after last night I realized you guys are more important. To answer your question last night may or may not have happened when it did but I was planning on saying something. I couldn't lose you again. My heart can't take it. I can't take it. I need you liv, I love you. You are my everything and I will walk through hell and fight the devil myself if that means I can be with you." Fitz looked at Olivia, she tried so hard to keep her tears at bay but a tear fell and then another and another.

"Fitz, I love you. I always have I always will. I want this, me you and Michael and your kids. I want that- hell I need that but I can't give my heart to you again for you to break it. I won't recover this time."

"Baby, I am not going anywhere, you mean more than anything to me. I am yours and yours alone. I am not going anywhere. I fucked up fifteen years ago, and I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that I am worthy again of your love."

Olivia stood up and reached for Fitz hand and pulled him upright. "Where are we going?" he asked

"Back to bed. But we won't be sleeping."

Olivia walked up the steps with Fitz in tow and he was mesmerized by the sway of her hips, he instantly grew hard.

Once they entered her bedroom she pushed him back against the wall and kissed him deeply. He opened his mouth for her tongue to explore and taste him. She tasted the coffee he drank and the sweet taste of pancakes and syrup. She moaned in his mouth as he pulled her closer to his erection. She moved against it and the friction had his eyes crossing behind his lids.

"Livvy…" he moaned as she stepped away from him and took off his shirt. She kissed his chest licking each of his nipples before heading down south. Fitz sucked in a breath as he felt her warm hands on his cock.

"Livvy, god…"

She took him fully in her mouth, licking and teasing his head as she bobbed up and down. Fitz squeezed his hands into fists, she felt too good.

Olivia hallowed her cheeks and she slid back and forth on his sex. She felt his legs buckle and knew his time was near.  
in a flash Fitz picked her up and laid her on the bed. He quickly undressed her. She was in between her legs just looking down at her, his member poking out proud as she licked her lips and moved her hand between her legs. She moaned as she slipped her fingers inside of herself never breaking eye contact with him. Fitz grew harder as he watched her tease her clit.

She moaned in pleasure as she called out his name.

Fitz snapped out of his trance and removed her fingers and licked them. "That is mine, only mine."

Olivia licked her lips as she ran her nails through his chest hair. "only yours."

She gasped as she felt him enter her and Fitz had to clench his teeth to stop himself from exploding.  
"God Livvy you are so tight, how long has it been?"

she pulled him down to lay on top of her as she lifted her hips to take all of him in. she cried out as he filled her. They stayed in that embrace so her body could adjust to him. Soon he began to move, his strokes long and deep as if he was trying to make her feel every inch, every vain. He nails dug deep into his back as he gently bit her shoulder. He felt her body begin to contract against him and knew her orgasm was soon approaching. He quickened his pace as her moans were coming faster and higher pitched.

"Fuck… Fitz baby don't stop. I'm so close, i… oh god!"

Fitz felt his own orgasm ensue and quickened his pace and soon followed after her calling out her name. They laid there still connected as he stroked small circles in her back.

she looked up at him. "Hi."

he smiled down at her, kissed her gently on the lips. "Hi."


	7. Chapter 7 AUTHOR'S NOTE

**LET ME MAKE THIS PERFECTLY CLEAR, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MY STORY THEN SIMPLE DON'T READ. I WRITE THE WAY I WANT; I WRITE THE WAY I WANT MY STORY TO GO. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT THEN YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ/REVIEW. IT'S SIMPLE.**

WHAT I WILL NOT TOLERATE IS SOMEONE TRYING TO STEL MY STORY, YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY MY STORY IS GOING AND FEEL YOU CAN MAKE A STORY LIKE MINE AND MIGHT BE BETTER. BY ALL MEANS WRITE _**YOUR OWN STORY DO NOT STEAL ANYTHING OF MINE. IF I READ THAT YOU HAVE STOLE MY PLOT AND USED ANY NAMES THAT I HAVE USED FOR MY CHARACTERS WE WILL HAVE A PROBLEM.**__**DO NOT USE MY TITLE AND DO NOT CREDIT ME IN ANY OF YOUR WORK UNLESS YOU TALK TO I FIND OUT ANYONE HAS STOLE SOMETHING FROM ME, THE PLEASANTRIES I AM GIVING NOW WON'T BE GIVEN THEN. **_****

TO THOSE WHO ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY, YOUR UPDATE WILL BE UP EITHER TOMORROW MORNING OR IN THE EVENING. HAVE A GOOD DAY AND A GOOD HOLIDAY WEEKEND.  


**E.**


	8. Chapter 8

*****So first off I want to thank Da Princes and Me's (my lovely honey ****), the lovely jetes , Oceans0071girl, and the awesome BellaDameNoir for checking up on me. I want to also thank all of those who left reviews yesterday after I said what I said. I apologize for losing my cool like that but I had to set the record straight. If you don't like don't read plain and simple. Thank you all for your support it truly means a lot to me. Now let's get to the story shall we?*****

They were lying in bed after a night filled with love making and Fitz was playing in Olivia's hair. "Hey liv can you tell me what Michael was like as a baby?"

She turned to face him, she smiled. She sat up against the headboard and laid his head in her lap as she stroked his hair. Well he was born on a nice warm July day, the eight but I know you already know that. It was born around eight at night I was in labor for sixteen excruciating hours your child has a big head. He came out and was beautiful, Huck cut the cord and then they handed him to me. He didn't open his eyes at first but I just stared. His hair looked like yours, he had my nose, your jawline and your chin. He opened his eyes and I knew he was your son. His eyes made me feel like I was staring into yours, like no matter what when I looked at him I would be looking at you. So I remembered the names we had picked out for our future kids. I remembered you wanted to name our son Michael Thomas Grant so I named him that, except for the Grant part."

He nodded, he kissed her thigh. "Why do you call him Thomas sometimes ?"

Olivia laughed, "Well at first I called him Thomas because I needed to feel close to you. But as he got older he wanted to be called Michael but still allowed me to call him Thomas from time to time. I think when he first found out you were his dad when he was around ten he changed what he wanted to be called."

Fitz turned to look at her. "He knew for years I was his dad?"

She nodded her head. "He overhead me and Cyrus talking at his birthday party about telling you that you were his father. He knew from the jump Jake was not his father. Jake didn't allow him to call him dad and neither did I."

"What happened… for you and Jake to get a divorce?"

"He cheated, but I was never upset. The older Mike got the more I realized I couldn't stay married to him. I was content but not happy. I wanted more, I needed more and I felt like I was punishing Jake because I wanted him to be someone he wasn't. I wanted him to be you. So one day I was coming home from work early to talk to him before Michael came home. As soon as I pulled my car in the garage I knew what I would encounter when I walked in through the door. So I walked in, took off my shoes. Poured myself some wine and slowly walked up the steps to my bedroom. I walked in and sat and my vanity and watched only for a minute it was very weird plus I was trying to come up with what to say. So I just cleared my throat, they looked at me and well Jake did the whole 'it's not what you think thing'. I just drank my wine and watched as Kimberley- that is her name- got dressed and exited my house. I was never mad that he cheated I was just upset he did in the house. Michael could have walked in. "she finished her story and just shrugged

Fitz sat up he looked at her seriously, "Did you love him?"

She looked at him, not answering right away. She was thinking that was a question nobody ever asked her. "I loved him-'Fitz closed his eyes and sighed. She reached out and touched his face until he opened his eyes. '- but I wasn't **in love with him**, he was a sweet, gentle man. He had a big heart and loved me for my flaws and indiscretions but my heart was healing. I didn't get to heal, so I jumped towards him with a broken heart and a baby trying to fill a void. So I loved him for him but I was never in love with him… not the way I was with you."

"Was…? Are you saying you don't love me Liv?

She shook her head, "I am saying that the way I loved you back then was different. I was head over heels in love with you. I had my eyes wide open and wasn't wearing a seatbelt because I knew we wouldn't crash. Now I know what happens when you don't protect yourself, so no I don't love you the way I used to. I love you but it is a more mature smarter love."

He didn't say anything he just stared at her. She stared right back at him never removing her eyes from him.

"Do you trust me Olivia? Do you trust that I will stay?"

"No. "

His eyes became wide, and she instantly saw the anger but then she saw the hurt.

"Why? Why don't you believe I will stay with you no matter what?"

"Because fifteen years ago you said the same thing to me and then you broke that promise. I can't think of just only me anymore I have to think of my son. I can't just give my heart to you like I did before. The pain I experienced was a pain I would never wish on someone. I never got a chance to heal I was just going through the motions. "

"Whose fault is it that you never got a chance to heal?" He asked with so much malice in his voice, as soon as he said it he wished he could take it back. The look in her eyes killed him.

she nodded trying not to cry, she would not cry. "The fault lies within me, but it also falls on you. You knew what you did, and it is easy for you to move on because YOU left. I didn't leave you, you left me! I was alone by myself! You moved on and you started your life. So while you healed, over what I don't know I suffered! I had to watch you parade across America with HER!"

"It was all fake! I didn't want to be with her I wanted you!"

"You MADE THE CHOICE TO GO! You could have said no, but you said yes. So now I am paying for your weakness? Because you couldn't stand up to Jerry I am supposed to what just suck up my pain and play house with you?!"

She was breathing heavy and trying not to cry. Her hands were shaking and she knew if she didn't get out of there soon she would smack him. He reached for her and she moved away she didn't want to touch him. She couldn't.

"Liv, i… that's not what I was trying to say. I'm just saying it's about time you forgave me, I can only let you hold that over my head for so long."

She laughed, but nothing was funny. She threw her head back in laughter and when she stopped laughing and opened her eyes to stare at Fitz he felt like he was looking at a new person.

"Get out."

"Liv… i…"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Fitz grabbed his clothes and got dressed, Olivia still sat on the bed and she had tears running down her face. Fitz put on his shoes and headed for the door he turned back to look at Olivia. "I will give you some days to cool off, but we aren't over Olivia."

He walked out of her room and stood in the hallway, he heard her crying. He wanted to go back in there and hold her until her tears subsided, until she knew he needed her as much as she needed him. Her sobs broke his heart and before he knew it his tears were no longer dancing on his lashes they were colliding with his skin. Imprinting each of her fears down his face, imprinting his own fear down his cheeks. Fear that this was the end and that they won't get a repeat, they won't get a do over. Fear that the pain was too deep for them to heal from and they would both have a piece of their souls missing for a lifetime. He left the house, afraid that when the wheels left her pavement he would no longer have a place in her heart; her home; her life.

**LATER THAT WEEK.  
**

Michael was at the white house helping Jerry with his homework and was going to show Karen how to do a trick in soccer. But before he headed to one of the gardens he decided to stop by Fitz' office. He knocked and had permission to enter.

"Hey dad."

Fitz looked up and smiled at his eldest son. "Hey buddy, what's up?"

He sat down in front of Fitz' desk, "you and mom broke up huh?"

Fitz sighed, he didn't want this to affect Michael . "I wouldn't say broke up but I wanted to give your mom some space. I stuck my foot in my mouth and she isn't happy with me."

"Oh, well I was just asking because Jake has been around a lot lately. I mean he usually takes me to practice but he calls more often and stays longer than usual after practice."

Fitz was fuming on the inside but kept his cool in front of Michael. "Well when you go home tonight I was planning on stopping by and talking to your mom. Jake and she are friends so no need to worry."  
but too late Fitz was already worried for both him and his son.

**THAT EVENING**

Fitz and Michael were in Olivia's house waiting for her to come home. Fitz was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when he heard Olivia's voice, followed by Jake's voice. He stayed quite in the kitchen to listen.

"Thanks for dinner Jake."  
"No problem, so I guess what I asked at dinner is still a no? "

Olivia nodded she just wanted to go to bed. She wasn't up for conversation.  
"Well I tried, I will pick up Michael tomorrow for practice and we can finish our discussion after I drop him back home." Olivia nodded and proceeded to show Jake to the door.

"What were the two of you discussing?" Fitz asked as he came out of the kitchen.

Olivia turned to face him and he saw a flash of happiness but then saw that happiness be replaced with sadness.

"Jake was bringing me home, we went to dinner." Olivia said calmly.

"Why?"

"Does it matter?" jake interrupted. "Jake, please. Let me see you out."

"Yeah it does matter Jake. When you are taking out my girlfriend to dinner." Fitz crossed his arms.

"Both of you shut the hell up! Jake I will see you tomorrow, good night!" she walked Jake to the door and closed it.

"You! Who the hell do you think you are? You do not question me in my own damn house! I do as I please! "

"What were you doing with Jake?"

"as I stated before father, I went to dinner with him."

"Why?"

"Good night Fitz."

"No, answer me!"

She looked at him, really looked at him. He wasn't sleeping and she knew he was drinking again.

"You want to know so badly? Hmm? Well since you are my damn keeper, we went to dinner to discuss our divorce; there was no need for us to involve our lawyers right now seeing as though we are both amicable. I didn't want anything and he was telling me that he was moving. Yes he asked me to take him back but I said no. not because of you but because I need to be happy! "

For the second time this week Fitz stuck his foot in his mouth. "Liv… I… I didn't mean to assume…"

"Assuming makes you look like an ass. Me not so much, but you definitely."

They just stared at each other, neither talking just breathing and for the first time they weren't breathing in sync.

"I need time Fitz, I need time to heal. I need time to love me again. I need time to figure out what I want, I need time to figure out if _YOU ARE WHAT I WANT_. I want to be able to love with no reservations I want to love you the way you deserve. As of now I can't, but I want you to be happy. So date Fitz, and if you find someone and she makes you happy be with her. Because I honestly don't think I can anymore."

She exhaled, she was exhausted and she was worn. Tired of fighting for something she wasn't sure she wanted.

Olivia looked at Fitz, he had tears in his eyes, but they didn't fall. He swallowed hard; he walked over to her and kissed her cheek. They both needed time. He didn't say anything, he walked up the steps told Michael he would see him tomorrow and walked to the door. "I love you Olivia, I will always love you."

Then he was gone.

*****I had tears in my eyes writing this, this hurt. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way but it did and I think this is what they both need. Leave me reviews and follow me on tumblr:sheissoscandalous.**

E.***


	9. Chapter 9

*****HI ALL, SO THE LAST CHAPTER REALLY PUT ME THROUGH IT. IT WAS EMOTIONALLY DRAINING FOR ME TO WRITE THAT MUCH HEARTACHE. UNFORTUNATELY IT DOESN'T GET BETTER IN THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. THEY NEED THIS IN ORDER TO GET BACK. ANYWAYS I THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND PM'S THEY WERE VERY SWEET. I WILL UPDATE PRESIDENTIAL LOVE STORY SOON. I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE THAT STORY IS GOING SO I DON'T REALLY HAVE TO THINK WHEN IT COMES TO WRITING IT. BUT THIS IS MY PRECIOUS BABY. MY TERRIBLE TWO YEAR OLD, ONE DAY IT IS UP AND ONE DAY IT IS DOWN. ANYWAYS LET'S GET ON TO IT SHALL WE?*****

"…_Maybe in another life I could be the girl who walks up to a guy and tells him, tells him how she feels inside but not tonight…" – Elle Varner Not Tonight_

She couldn't take it, the pretending to be happy. She couldn't smile in his face when he picked up Michael. She couldn't watch as the news reported he might be seeing someone. She couldn't stomach the fact another woman was receiving the caring man she loved. But isn't it what she asked him to do? Isn't it what she told herself she needed? She knew it would hurt, but this hurt too much. She wanted to go to the white house and tell him she didn't mean it. But did she really trust him? Could she really give him her heart with no reservations; no acquisitions; no halfhearted "I love you's"; no silent tears when she thought back to that night and she became enraged. She couldn't go back because her emotions overruled her. Olivia sighed, and stood up from her chair. She was sitting on the balcony and she watched the people walk throughout the neighborhood. She watched the cars fly by on the street. She watched as couples walked and kissed. As little kids began to wind down and go home. She looked as the sun began to set on the D.C skyline. She faced her left and saw his home; the white house. She saw where she should be but couldn't muster up the courage to go. So she poured herself another glass of wine and sat down. She wiped away her silent tears and drowned her sorrows in her red liquid, it wasn't courage but it would do.

XxX

Fitz was tired; mentally and physically. He hasn't slept since Olivia told him she needed space. He knew he would lose her and he wasn't sure if he had it in him to fight anymore. Yes, he loved her. Irrevocably and unconditionally, but did she? When he told her ''I love you" and she said it back did she mean it? Was it truthful, was it meaningful was it real? He replayed their short reunion back in his mind and he knew it was real, but his heart wouldn't agree with his brain. He knew she didn't forgive him but time heals all wounds… doesn't it?

XxX

"Dad, I wanted to talk to you about something." Michael who visited the white house more and more said as he sat at the dinner table with Fitz, Karen and Jerry.

"What's up mike?"

"I am ready to do the interview, to let America see me. I already talked to mom and she said it is okay. She said she will do an interview at a later time. She is going out of town."

"Sure buddy, I can ask Cyrus to set it up. Where is your mom going?" Fitz asked, she didn't mention a trip.

Michael put his head down, he wasn't supposed to tell his dad about the trip. "Ugh… she and Jake are taking a trip to New York."

Fitz' grip on his fork tightened. So she must have seen the reports about him and Kelly. Thy really weren't dating, she was more interested in him than he her. He just fed into it because he was lonely, he missed Olivia. She was more than his lover she was his best friend. He kissed her but not the way he kisses Olivia.

"Oh… well we can do the interview. All of us. We can get your mom to do her interview whenever she comes back."

Karen, Jerry and Michael talked about school while Fitz was silent. He wanted to know why she was going anywhere with Jake.

After dinner and the kids were settled in the media room, Fitz called Olivia from a secure line in his office. She answered on the fifth ring and when she did she was out of breath.

"What?" she said breathlessly

"If you are busy I can call you later." Fitz said flatly trying to keep his cool and not question what she was doing and with whom she was doing it with.

"Oh, hey Fitz. I was swimming and didn't bring my phone outside with me. What's wrong?"

Fitz looked at his watch. The time read 8:58. It was dark outside and he knew she didn't have pool lights.

"Why are you swimming this late when you don't have pool lights?"

"Is Michael okay Fitz?"

Fitz rolled his eyes as she ignored his question. "Yeah is good. He told me about him wanting to do the interview."

"Yeah, he mentioned it to me. I told him if he was ready then he should do it. I am guessing you are calling me because you want to know why I am going to New York with Jake."

If this was any other time he would smile at the fact that she knew him so well, but tonight he was mad. Mad as hell and he was jealous.

"Why are you going on a trip with him?"

"How is Kelly?"

They didn't say anything, both were breathing heavy trying to control their anger.

"Liv I am not playing games with you."

"Do I sound like I am playing Fitzgerald?"

Before he could speak she told him to hold on. He heard her landline ringing and she of course answered the phone with ''what'' but he heard her say hello to Jake and he became enraged. Why was he calling this late? He pressed the phone closer to his ear to hear.

"Yeah my bags are packed; I should be up around four or five. We can head over to the airport and then leave. Okay see you in the morning, goodnight Jake."

Olivia picked the phone back up and she knew Fitz had listened to her conversation.

"Olivia why are you going to New York with Jake?" Fitz stressed each of his words.

"Goodnight Fitzgerald, tell Kelly hello for me."

She hung up the phone, and she tossed her cell phone on the couch.

Fitz slammed the phone down and ran his fingers through his hair. This was not what he needed, but they were fighting and that was a sign she still cared.

XxX

The interview went great, Michael charmed the whole crew and even the interviewer. After the interview they headed back to the residence and had lunch when Fitz heard the familiar click of Olivia's high heels. He instantly became nervous Kelly was here. Not that he really wanted her here but he didn't want to be alone. The kids didn't hate her but they weren't her biggest fans.

"Hey kiddos!"

"LIV!" jerry and Karen jumped up from the table and nearly tackled Olivia. She caught herself and laughed as she kissed both of their heads, "where is your brother?"

"He went to go change. How was New York?" jerry asked as they both pulled liv to the couch. She didn't acknowledge Fitz but spoke to Kelly.

"It was fun, I visited the 9/11 memorial and met a few people."

The kids nodded, Michael came into the room and smiled as he saw his mother. "Hey ma, everything handled?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "It's over, I'm done." Michael nodded and hugged his mother.

"Dad still loves you ya' know?" he whispered in her ear.

Olivia had tears in her eyes but didn't let them fall; she shot her eyes over to Fitz and Kelly. Kelly who moved closer to Fitz but he looked like he was uncomfortable.

She pulled back and stared into her son's eyes, she shifted her eyes quickly to Fitz and Kelly and whispered back, "at one point I could agree that he did."

She cleared her throat and hugged the kids goodbye, she told Michael to call her when he was ready to come home. Michael nodded and looked at his father before turning away. Olivia said goodbye to Kelly still not speaking to Fitz.

Olivia walked fast down the hallway, and she felt a tingle up her spine and knew Fitz was walking behind her.  
"Olivia!" he called after her

she ignored him and kept walking trying to pick up the pace in her heels.

"STOP! WALKING!" Fitz roared after her.

She turned around trying to keep the tears at bay. "What!?"

He walked over to her and crashed his lips down on her hers. She dropped her purse and threw her fingers in his hair bringing his mouth closer to hers. Their breathing both ragged as he pulled away.

They stared at each other neither saying anything, just enjoying a moment of peaceful silence. Both trying to figure out the other, squaring each other up.

"Livvy… "

She held up her hand to stop him from continuing. "Let me talk. You want to know why I went to D.C with Jake?"

Fitz nodded his head.

"I wanted to see if I could move on. If I could pretend to be with someone else. Why I chose Jake I am not sure. But if it was anybody else the outcome would have been the same. I don't want anyone else I want you. I went to New York to finalize my divorce. I should be done with it in the next few weeks. I left him in New York, with his ring and our marriage. I am free, I am done. But that also means I am single, but you are not."

It was now Fitz who put up his hand. "You are right Olivia, I am not single. I am dating a beautiful, powerful, loving woman."

Olivia tried to hold back her tears; she swallowed the lump in her throat. He must really like Kelly.

"She is a beautiful person, she can be a hard ass, she is stubborn and she snores loudly but she is the love of my life."

Olivia let the tears flow because she knew he was talking about her.

"What about Kelly?"

"She knew I was waiting for you, I told her from the start I loved you, I love you. She understands. We ended things today."

Before Fitz could say anymore she was in his arms again, kissing him. Telling him everything she couldn't say in words.

*****AND BEFORE ANY OF YOU GIVE ME THE SIDE EYE LIKE WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HURTFUL STUFF, JUST BECAUSE THESE TWO FOUND THEIR WAY BACK TO EACH OTHER DOESN'T MEAN THE WATER IS YET CALM. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CH. REVIEW FOR ME SO I KNOW WHAT YOU ALL ARE THINKING*****


	10. Chapter 10

*****GUESS WHO GRADUATED TODAY! THAT'S RIGHT THE ONE AND ONLY! WOOO TALK ABOUT AN EXPERIENCE I WILL NEVER FORGET! IT WAS HUMBLING TO GRADUATE, EVEN THOUGH IT IS HIGH SCHOOL NOT MANY PEOPLE, ESPECIALLY BLACK PEOPLE CAN SAY THEY GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL AND I AM PROUD TO SAY I AM ONE OF THEM. I AM ALSO PROUD TO SAY I WILL BE GOING TO COLLEGE AND PURSING MY DREAM OF BECOMING A LAW ENFORCEMENT OFFICER! WHEW! ANYWAYS I KNOW I PROMISED AN UPDATE YESTERDAY SO I AM HERE TO GIVE YOU WHAT I PROMISED… A DAY LATE LOL. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE CONGRATULATIONS YOU GUYS SEN TME THE OTHER DAY. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.*****  
" I want to grab on your feet and make a fool of myself and beg you desperately to say you'll never leave… but instead I'll say stay, wait, don't, baby baby please don't… go." Elle Varner Go.  
**ONE MONTH LATER**

Olivia was on cloud nine. Her and Fitz' relationship was going great and she was happy. Like really happy, a happy that she hasn't felt since fifteen years ago. But it was better than that, better than the young puppy love, better than the feelings she felt before. It was better because she was older, wiser and she knew what she wanted. She was still anxious, but not of the unknown but of what she knew was to come. Excitement, that's it she was excited. Elated, over joyed, content, in love.

she slowly roused from her sleep next to him. She stayed, at the White House, with him. They didn't have sex they just held each other. She kissed him and he kissed her back, there was no need to rush to have sex because they were endgame. He was her endgame and she was his. So she just kissed him and he just kissed her back. Then she fell asleep, right there in his arms, in his bed. She fell asleep with the love of her life holding her. She held him, she loved him. Now as her eyes opened she saw him, right there asleep. She watched as his eyes twitched, his mouth slightly ajar, his hair no longer neat. She watched as he breathed, she loved that sound. The sound of life within him, that sound meant they still had time. That sound meant they could fall in love after every exhale. She loved him, everything about him.

"Like what you see?" Fitz asked, his mouth forming a smile while his eyes still closed.

Olivia smiled and gently kissed him. "I love what I see."

Fitz rolled on top of her, "I love what I see too."

he kissed her, she kissed him back. He roamed her silk body with his hands. She was smooth, small and everything fit perfectly in his hands.

"You ready for today?" He asked as ne nipped her bottom lip.

She moaned and nipped his lip back. "Yeah, today is the day I tell the world who the love of my life is."

"You know I prayed for years you would forgive me, come back to me and allow me to love you the way I was supposed to. I love you."

Olivia smiled and kissed him. "I love you too."

XxX

"So Mr. President, I hear you have news." Kimberley Mitchell asked.

"I sure do Kim. I would like to introduce you to someone." Fitz looked to his left and nodded at Tom. He left and brought out Olivia. Olivia sat next to Fitz and kissed his cheek. He grabbed her hand and looked at Kimberley.

"Kim, this is Michael's mother and the love of my life. This is my girlfriend Olivia Pope."

Kimberley looked at the couple, her mouth agape but she quickly recovered. "You're dating Olivia Pope… THE OLIVIA POPE?"

Olivia and Fitz chuckled. Fitz nodded and looked at Olivia. She gently touched his cheek and he leaned in for a quick peck on the lips.

"Wow Mr. President, this is astounding news. Ms. Pope, how are you?"

Olivia smiled, "I am great Kim, I am great."

After they finished the interview the couple headed to the dining hall to meet the kids for lunch.

The kids were in the garden playing soccer when Olivia went out to get them. When she didn't return a few minutes later Fitz went to go find her. He found her in the garden playing soccer with the kids. Karen and Liv, versus Jerry and Michael. Fitz laughed as Olivia quickly moved her feet and the ball to pass Jerry and she faked Michael, he thought she was kicking to the right and she kicked to the left and scored. Karen cheered and ran to hug Olivia, they fell on the ground and Olivia was laughing.

Jerry and Michael weren't as happy as the girls. When Olivia and Karen recovered, Olivia put her arm around the boys while they were walking back to the house. "Later I will show you two how to spot a fake."

When the kids and Olivia got closer to Fitz he smiled and went towards them. He kissed Karen and rubbed Jerry's head and patted Michael on the shoulder.

"You guys ready for lunch?"

XxX

Fitz was in the oval working, reading over some documents. Cyrus came in and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Cy, what's wrong?"

"Do you ever just want to pull your hair out? Like physically out of your pores?"

Fitz tried to stifle a laugh, "Sometimes, who makes you want to pull your hair out?"

Cyrus who had his arm over his eyes looked at him. "Your Vice President. She is just so… ugh!"

Fitz laughed, "A few more months Cy, then you won't have to worry about her, or her ways."

Cyrus laughed, "I pray for that day."

Fitz laughed a little "I didn't know you prayed Cy." Cyrus laughed, "Funny pretty boy, very funny."

Just then Olivia knocked and came into the Oval. "Hey babe how is work going?" she asked as she rounded the desk and sat on his lap. She gave him a kiss and laid her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her back then began to rub her back. "It's going good, I am just tired of reading this document is all."

"Hey Uncle Cy. Let me guess you hiding from Sally?"

He just shook his head. "For someone to love the lord that woman is the devil! She is so damn evil!"

Just then Sally poked her head in, "Cyrus! There you are! I have been looking for you. Would you mind coming to my office for a moment please?"

Olivia and Fitz tried not to laugh as Cyrus got off the couch and was dragging his feet behind Sally like a five year old.

"He is going to ring that woman's neck."

"Poor uncle Cy."

Just then Mrs. Handley came into the office followed by two men dressed in their military uniforms, Olivia looked up and she already knew who they were here for.

She stood off of Fitz' lap as the men saluted Fitz.

He shook each of their hands "Gentlemen what can I help you with?"

"Sir, we are here for Ms. Pope, Ms. Pope I think you should sit down." At first Fitz was confused then he knew what they were about to tell her. He pulled her closer to him as they walked to the couches.

She nodded and sat next to Fitz on the couch. The soldiers sat on the opposite couch. "Is… is he dead?"

"He was on a mission ma'am, they were coming back when they were ambushed. He tried to save everyone even though he was injured. He lost a lot of blood. He is alive but barely, he is in a coma. The doctor's say he won't make it. You are still his next of kin."

Olivia swallowed hard, she wasn't prepared for this, and she couldn't do this.

"Ma'am his parents are on the way to New York, we have a plane ticket for you. We will leave it here. Allow you time to pack and we will escort you to the airport."

The men stood up, saluted Fitz and waited outside.

Fitz pulled her towards him and she went. "Baby I am so sorry."

She couldn't talk she just nodded.

"You're going."

It wasn't really a question than a statement.

She looked at him, "Yes, I would like to take Michael as well."

She knew Fitz wouldn't be happy about it but he agreed. She kissed him gently on the lips.

"Thank you, I will call you when I land. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then she was out the door.

*****SO AT FIRST I WASN'T GOING TO DO THIS TO JAKE… BUT…. WELL I FELT LIKE IF HE WASN'T COMPLETELY GONE THEN MY MIND WOULD HAVE COME UP WITH A WAY TO MAKE HIM RUIN THINGS. BUT THIS IS JJUST THE TIP OF THE ICE BERG FOR THE PAIN THAT THEY ARE ABOUT TO ENDURE. OH! I HAVE ANOTHER STORY IN THE WORKS BUT I WON'T DO ANYTHING WITH IT UNTIL I EITHER FINISH "FREEDOM" BECAUSE HAVING FOUR DAMN STORIES TO WRITE IS JUST TOO DAMN MUCH. ANYWAYS REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.*****


	11. Chapter 11

"…_Though I'm rather blind Love is a fate resigned Memories mar my mind Love is a fate futile odds And laughed at by the gods And now the final frame Love is a losing game." Amy Winehouse Love is a losing game._

*****HEY I KNOW I JUST UPDATED LIKE A FEW HOURS AGO BUT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. PLUS I WILL BE TAKING A LITTLE BREAK. NOT LONG MAYBE ABOUT A WEEK TO JUSTS ORT OUT THESE STORIES IN MY HEAD. I WILL TRY TO FINISH FREEDOM. TRY TO GET AHEAD ON WRITING THIS AND PRESIDENTIAL AND START MY NEW STORY THAT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WILL CALL IT. SO I SHOULD BE UPDATING AFTER THE 11. I WANT TO GIVE YOU GUYS GOOD QUALITY WRITING AND AS OF NOW I FEEL LIKE MINE IS NOT UP TO PAR. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS.*****

NEW YORK

Olivia rushed through the halls of the hospital trying to find information on Jake. She asked nurses and doctors but they just told her to wait. She couldn't wait, then she spotted them, his parents. His mother with her head on his father's shoulder crying. His father trying to hold it together and be strong for his wife.

"Anne, Mark I came as soon as I heard." She said as she reached the couple.

Mark Ballard was a sweet man. Never one to break out of character a respectable man. She respected him and he her. He gave a soft smile when Olivia squatted in front of him and touched his hand. "How are you Mr.B?"

"I am okay Livvy, how are you?"

"I will be okay. Anne, how are you?"

Olivia watched her Mother-in-law, she was a shell of a woman that she was. She was a bright woman, her smile brightened up any room. Her laugh was loud and boisterous but it fit her petite frame.

"Livvy, my baby… he…"

"Shh, Anne. I am here. Michael is in the bathroom, he will be here shortly."

she felt Anne nod.

"Ma… is… is he…" She heard Michael say from behind her.

"Come here baby, I… I honestly don't know. I haven't seen him yet and the doctor hasn't come up."

Michael nodded and sat next to Mark. "Hey pop."

"Hey big man. How are you?"

"I am good, I miss you guys."

"We miss you too sport. I want you to know something, no matter what happens here today, no matter what your mom and Jake goes through you will always be our grandson. Biology be damned, race be damned I love you, we love you." Michael said through his tears.

Michael looked at the man he has known as "pop" for years. This man taught him how to fish, how to tie a knot, how to skip a rock perfectly and how to get girls. This man no matter what was his grandfather. "I love you too pop. I love you too."

they sat in the waiting room, doing what it was made for. Waiting. Olivia couldn't stand it, she couldn't think she needed to think. She stood to leave when the doctor came out.

"Mrs. Ballard?"

Olivia and Anne said yes at the same time.

"My name is , your son and your husband suffered major blood loss and damage to his spinal cord and brain. The bullet his too many nerves. If he does wake up he will paralyzed from the neck down. From the looks of his CAT scans and the brain monitor it doesn't seem likely that he will wake." He paused as Anne collapsed on the floor. Mark picked her up and sat her down, Michael stood and began to pace between the chairs. Olivia felt like she wasn't inside of her body, she couldn't breathe.

"I am sorry, your husband had a living will. In said will it states that if he has limited to no brain activity to end all support of life immediately. He left all control to you Mrs. Ballard. I do know that you are still his wife so the decision is yours on when we pull the plug. I am very sorry." He touched her shoulder briefly before leaving them time to think.

Olivia stood there, she couldn't move. She had to basically kill Jake. Her husband, someone who was there for her when she was an ass. He was there when she craved another man, he was there for her son who was not his. He raised him, he helped her, he loved her and she didn't love him in return. She had love for him but she wasn't in love with him and there was not a reason she could think of that justified why she didn't give him a chance. He was her best friend when the days were dark, when she had no light. He was her rock when she was just water. He stood when she fell. She failed him, she failed.

Olivia looked to the ceiling and took a deep breath and then collected her thoughts.

"Anne, Mark you can go see him first."  
"Olivia, don't beat yourself up. We know you loved him In your own way. We saw it, you were scared and I know what it's like. We don't blame you, we don't hate you. We can do nothing but love you, love you for letting us get to know you and Michael. So don't blame yourself for anything. We love you and we want you to pull it. Don't have him sitting there in a shell. Let him go Livvy." Anne pulled her into her arms and held her as they both cried. They cried for the loss of someone they cared deeply for.

Olivia kissed the woman and then let them go say their goodbyes.

Olivia walked over to her son, "Michael, are you okay?"

He stopped pacing and looked at his mother. "No, but I will be. I feel weird, for years he was the only father I had, now I have my real father and I don't want him to be upset that I will miss Jake."

Olivia's heart broke, "Sweetie, your father will not be upset at you for grieving over Jake. He understands, he knows you love him."

"Mommy, why Jake? Why him? He doesn't deserve this!" Michael fell to one knee trying to control his tears.

Olivia swallowed the tears in her throat and squatted in front of her son. "Nobody deserves this baby."

She held her son as he cried, she cried with him allowing herself to grieve slowly for Jake.

"Livvy you can go say goodbye." Mark said as he led Anne to a chair.

Olivia nodded and took Michael with her.

She let Michael go in first and after a few minutes he came out he didn't say a word he just walked back to the waiting room.

Olivia walked in and let out a cry as she saw Jake hooked up to the machines. "Jake…" she whispered.

"Jake I am sorry, I am sorry for not loving you the way I should have. I am sorry for not being the wife you needed. I am sorry for being selfish. I did love you Jake, I do love you. I just… I am sorry. In another lifetime we would have been great, we would have worked. I can't ask you to come back because we won't be together. I can't ask God, or the universe to give you back because I know you are already gone. I hope where you go you are happy, I hope if you get the chance to come back you won't settle like you did with me. I hope you get the chance to experience real love, life altering love, soul changing love. A love so strong it changes the way you breathe, a love so great anything less would be an insult to your intelligence, to your purpose, to your soul. I hope you get a chance to find greatness in a woman where I flawed, I hope you get a chance to make a woman want to die every day if she ever loses you. I could have been that woman but I am tainted goods. I am so sorry Jake, I love you." She placed her hand on his chest hoping his heartbeat will change, but it didn't it was stationary it was just there. She felt the life leaving him while his heart still beat. She kissed him gently and wipped away a tear that fell on him.

She left the room and shook her head giving the go ahead to the doctor. He walked in with his team. She watched as they unplugged machines, the last machine kept him alive. They shut it off and she watched his heart monitor slowly beat until she heard the echoing sound of finality. The sound that life as she knew it was over, the sound that told her life isn't a fairytale. That sound brought her to reality, but then she never knew what reality was.

**The Funeral**

Olivia sat in the front pew with Michael and Jake's parents. They listened to different people speak. Fitz was there but he was a few pews back. She wanted to look back but her eyes were transfixed on Jake's casket.

The priest said a prayer for Jake's soul and for the family. She watched as they lifted his casket to take outside to put in the hearse. She took Michael's hand and they walked out first, she made eye contact with Fitz and gave a small smile.

XxX

she listened to the salute she barely listened when they handed her the flag. She gave the flag to Anne, who looked at Olivia as if she saw an angel. "Thank you Livvy." Olivia then placed his dog tags in his father's hand and kissed them both. Her and Michael both placed a white rose on top of Jake's casket. Olivia then walked to the head on the casket and kissed it. "Goodbye Jake."

She stood and walked to the car with Michael, they were the last to leave the cemetery. They waited for everyone to leave because she just couldn't drive off yet. There was a knock on the window and she looked up and saw Tom.

she didn't argue or ask questions she just handed him the keys and walked to the Limo. Olivia and Michael climbed into the limo and sat by Fitz. Olivia didn't say anything on the ride to the airport or on the plane ride back to D.C she was just quiet. Michael spoke periodically but it was just simple words.

Back at the white house after the kids were asleep Olivia and Fitz were in the bedroom. Olivia sitting in a chair facing the D.C skyline.

"Livvy, are you okay?" Fitz asked as he squatted next to her and took her hand.  
she just shook her head yes, when she really meant no.

"I didn't love him the way he needed to be loved. I was selfish, trying to replace him with a thought of you. I treated him like shit and he still stayed and I _**COULDN'T LOVE HIM**_. Not because he was an asshole or because he was a jerk but because I was trying to turn him into you. I never looked at the man he was. I just compared. What kind of woman am I?" she looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

Fitz didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. "You loved him the best way you could."

she chuckled, "actually I didn't. I didn't give him a chance. He held me as I cried over you, he held me as I longed for you. He stayed when he knew his wife was in love with another man and I didn't love him enough."

Fitz didn't know what to do or say. It hurt to know she loved another man, but could he really blame himself. He left her, she needed to move on. She needed happiness too. "Livvy, you tried. That counts. I am pretty sure he knows you loved him in your own way."

"I guess, you know Michael was afraid you would be mad at him for missing Jake."

Fitz thought before he spoke, "I mean he raised him, I had no control over that. He can grieve for him. It's a tough time. He was the only father he knew due to circumstances I understand."

Olivia wasn't sure if she imagined the way Fitz said "I had no control over that" as if he blamed her.

"Are you blaming me for Jake raising our son?"

Fitz stood up and backed away from her, "I am not blaming you I am just saying Michael is grieving for Jake because he was a father figure to him. I couldn't be there because of choices we made so I wouldn't be upset with him."

"If I left Michael with you and something happened to Mellie and she raised our son. Do you think I would get my panties in a bunch about him grieving over her?!"

"I don't know! You kept him from me Olivia, all I am saying is he wouldn't have to go through this if I was there from day one!"

"So this is the problem? Because _YOU LEFT ME_ and I moved on and met someone it's my fault our son is suffering? This is why you were so upset with me? Because Jake raised Michael?"

"He was there for every milestone! I missed it all!"

"You missed it all because you couldn't say no! you made a choice and you're punishing me for it! _YOU_ chose to leave! What was I supposed to come to your doorstep after he was born and beg you to come back? Hell no! I had to move on for me and my son. You had your life and I had mine!"

"I wasn't there Olivia and he was!"

Olivia laughed, "You're fucking jealous of a dead guy! He is dead! He was my husband! If something happened to Mellie the mother of your children do you think I would be arguing with you about the love you felt for her? Would I be arguing with you because our son became attached to her? Would I argue with you while you're struggling to keep it together?! No I would be there for you, I would hold you and console you and be there for you! Why can't you be there for me?!"

"Because you… you regret divorcing him! You love him!"

"Aren't you fucking listening? I love him but I am in love with YOU! I can't be in love with him because it's all about YOU! It's YOU! The reason I couldn't be happy was because I needed YOU! Why the fuck can't you see that I LOVE YOU, I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU! YOU OWN ME, YOU CONTROL ME!"

"Livvy… I love you, I love you. I am so sorry." He knelt in front of her placing his head on her abdomen kissing her stomach.

She ran he hands through his hair. "Okay Fitz. I am going to bed." She walked over to the bed and laid down.

Fitz crawled in bed next to her pulling her closer to him. "Livvy, I know I keep hurting you, I keep fucking up. I love you, but I am an asshole. I am selfish I hate seeing you cry. I hate that I am the ass that makes you cry. Yes I am jealous but I also know how hard it is for you to lose someone who has been there for you for years I am sorry Livvy, please don't leave me. I can't lose you baby. We can go to counseling, I will go see someone. I just can't lose you."

Olivia turned around and faced him. "Fitz, I'm not leaving. But I need you, I need you to be here for me. If being here for me while I grieve for Jake is too much let me know. Because I won't come to you for comfort. If it's too much to handle then I won't burden you with it. I-"

he kissed her, telling her with his lips that he was all in, that he would be there to listen he would be there to protect her. Fight off her demons.

"I am in Livvy, I am so sorry. "

"It's okay Fitz. But after this we need to talk to someone, hash everything out."

"I agree. Get some sleep. I love you so much."

"I love you back baby."


	12. Chapter 12

"_Olivia I want you to remember one thing; men are dogs. All men are dogs, they come in your life for one thing. Once they get it they leave. They tell you I love you and you mean everything to me but what they really mean is once they get what they want you're fucked. Your father was that way. He told me he loved me and that I meant the world to him. He told me he would never leave me, then one day he kissed you goodbye and I never seen him again. He left us; abandoned us; we were nothing to him. If I ever taught you anything you remember this; what men say will not always match their actions. They are low down lying sons of bitches and you are the type of girl to fall for a sweet talker, keep your eyes open baby girl…."_

Her mother's speech rang loud in her head as she paced back and forth in front of her and Fitz' bed. Was her mother's "Lesson" coming into fruition or was it just her paranoia? She loved Fitz, hell she loved him more than life itself but could she really put away her insecurities and trust him fully? Could she really forgive and move on to be happy with him? Or was she fooling herself and being the naïve girl her mother told her she would be?

Fitz woke up to an empty bed, he heard her before he saw her. Her tiny feet shuffling across the carpet. She was pacing, he listened; it was back and forth. She was thinking, why he had no idea.

"Babe… thinking about Jake again?" Fitz called out in the dark.

"No. I think… we need to talk to a doctor." Olivia said she stopped pacing long enough to find his eyes in the dark. Once contact was made she continued pacing.

She heard the sheets ruffle and then heard his feet plant on the ground. He walked towards her blocking her from walking anymore. He gently grabbed her shoulders, "Are you sure?"

He searched her eyes making sure this is exactly what she wanted. "Yes, we won't be able to move forward if we don't and I… I want to move forward…with you…by my side."

He smiled, leaned down and gently kissed her lips. He pulled her towards their bed. "We still have time before our alarms go off, let's get some rest and we will meet with someone after my morning meetings. Okay?"

She nodded her heard "Okay."

XxX

"Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice .'' Fitz said as he shook the woman's hand.

"Not a problem Mr. President, I am honored you called me."

The doctor shook Olivia's hand and noticed she has yet to speak. "How are you doINg today Ms. Pope?"

"I am fine doctor how about yourself?"

"Good. Very good. Let's get started shall we?

So why are we here today?" Dr. Sherry asked as she pulled out her pen and pad.

Fitz looked at Olivia and knew she wasn't going to speak first. "Um, well we are trying to work out our problems as a couple and as individuals."

She nodded allowing him to continue. "I messed up fifteen years ago, I broke a promise. But I feel that enough time has passed for us to sit down lie adults and talk about it. I messed up yeah but Olivia isn't clean either. She pushes me away, she lets me in the front door but I can't sit in the living room.?"

There was a pregnant pause, Olivia looking down at her hands, Fitz playing with the fabric on the couch and the doctor writing notes on her pad.

"My parents."

"Go on Olivia." Dr. Sherry encouraged.

she cleared her throat, "My parents were like Fitz and I. head over heels in love my father doted on my mother and I. we were his queens, then one day he left. He kissed me goodbye and he left. I was ten, he left… just got into his car and left me and my mother. He once told me that there were men out there who would take advantage of me, who would try to use me. He told me that if he never did I shouldn't allow another man to do it. But he left, so does the lessons he instilled in me still count?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes with the tissue Fitz handed her. He knew her father was not involved in her life but he didn't know he affected her like this. He reached for her hand; glad she didn't pull away.

Olivia took a deep breath, "My mother told me as I got older he left us for another family. He told me he wouldn't leave me. He told me he loved me and that I meant the world to him."

Fitz internally winced; he said those words to her fifteen years ago before he left to go to training. He knew where her insecurities came from.

"So Olivia what your dad said relates to Fitz?"

Olivia silently nodded. She had yet to meet Fitz' gaze, she couldn't face him, not in her weak state.

"Olivia why won't you look at Fitz?" Dr. Sherry asked

"Because I'm weak, he isn't supposed to see me like that."

"Sweet baby, you know I love you." He pulled her face close to his "I love you when you are strong, when you are broken and when you are weak. I love you livvy."

She nodded her head and leaned into his embrace and gently kissed him on the lips. "I love you too."

*****WELLL A FEW MORE CHAPTER S AND WE SHOULD GET THESE TWO CRAZY KIDS OVER THE HURDLE. AND I AM SLOWLY WORKING ON FREEDOM THE LOVELY MIMI AKA DA PRINCES AND ME'S WILL HELP ME OUT. I ALSO HAVE AN OLITZ THRILLER IN THE WORKS, NOTHING IS WRITTEN YET I AM STILL TRYING TO FIX IT IN MY HEAD BUT IT WILL BE GOOD. ANYWAYS LEAVE ME REVIEWS!*****


	13. Chapter 13

"_Hi Daddy!" Little Olivia exclaimed as her father came into her room._

"Hey there my little sweet pea, how is daddy's favorite girl?"

"I'm good daddy. How was work?''  


"_It was okay baby girl, just tiring." Rowan said as he brushed her curls back behind her ear._

"Livvy, I want you to know I love you so much, that no matter what I will always be here for you. I am not going anywhere. You are my heart and my soul. I love you." Rowan said as he tried to hide the tears in his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep that promise to his daughter and it killed him internally.

"I love you too daddy."  


XxX

"That's what my told me, then the next day he was gone. I woke up and he was gone. My mother was crying and there was a lot of people inside of our house. Going through drawers and taking my father's things in bags. It wasn't until later I realized it was the police and they were taking evidence." Olivia told and Fitz in yet another therapy session. She couldn't meet their gaze, it was too painful to share but she knew she had to in order to move on.

Fitz reached out to grab her hand, he knew this was hard for her to tell. It was hard for him to hear that the reason she didn't fully trust him was because of her father. But what frightened him was that those same exact words her father told her Fitz said to her a few days before he left to quiet her insecurities. It hit him like a huge ton of bricks when she replayed that monologue, it made him feel like a major ass hole.

"Why were the police there Olivia?" Dr. Sherry asked as she wrote in her notepad.

She didn't answer right away, she needed to gain her composure, and she couldn't be weak. Not here not now.

Fitz scooted closer to her; she leaned into his embrace still not making eye contact. Fitz took his forefinger and lifted her chin. "Livvy, I love you and I am so sorry for every ounce of pain I have caused you." He tried to swallow the tears in his throat; the lump was so big it hurt. But for all the pain he caused that lump was no match and he would spend the rest of his life taking pain to keep her happy.

She finally let her eyes meet his, she gave him a weak smile, it reached her eyes but it didn't capture them. It was a start none the less.

Olivia took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair. "The police were there because my dad… Rowan… he killed my mother's lover. She cheated on my father when he went on his last tour in the army. After that he retired and opened up his own security firm. My mom couldn't handle him being away again, I guess, so she cheated. He came home and found out and then one night he killed him. He was our neighbor he was a really nice man. My dad snapped and killed him. I want to say my dad did it because of P.T.S.D but then I would be making excuses, I can't make excuses. My dad killed him because he was a jealous and controlling ass hole who used to beat my mother. I realized his arrogance the day of my mother's funeral. Michael was four when she passed to breast cancer, I had just put my mother in the ground when he came out of nowhere in his orange jumpsuit and stood next to me."

_"She's really gone, I see your buried her next to Kevin." Rowan said as he stood next to his daughter._

"That was her last wish, so I fulfilled it. I see they let you out. Orange is not your color Rowan." Olivia spat at her father.

"The color of whore didn't suit your mother either but she wore it well."

Olivia spun around and faced her father, "You son of a bitch! You're upset because she didn't want you? You are a weak excuse of a man. You're mad because she could actually love outside of your tormented ass. She loved a man who didn't talk down on her, who didn't put his hands on her! You are a weak excuse of a man who needs to be in control-"  


_Rowan chuckled "I need to be in control? Does Fitz know that you had his son and you're hiding him? I need to be in control? Ha Livvy that's cute."_

She walked closer towards him "Do not call me that ever again! You sack of shit! Yes I need to be in control because then I know I won't get fucked over by people the same way I was by you and him!"  


_She picked up Michael and put him on her hip, she walked over to her mother's grave placing a kiss on her tombstone and walked past Rowan like he was not there._

Olivia took a deep breath and looked at Fitz, he eyes looked defeated. She just told him her truth and he knew she was looking at him to run, retreat but what she saw was love. He was seeking forgiveness for hurting her. He looked at her with nothing but love, his eyes told her all she needed to know.

He wasn't going anywhere.

*****SO I AM TRYING TO WORK ON UPLOADING ON A REGULAR SCHEDULE AND I AM TRYING TO WORK ON FREEDOOM. HONESTLY IT IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE AND I AM READY TO GIVE UP ON THAT. I HAVE ANOTHER STORY COMING SOON IT WILL BE CALLED "All is fair" IT'S A THRILLER ABOUT OF COURSE SCANDAL. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS. WE WILL DIG DEEPER INTO OLIVIA'S PAST NEXT TIME. *****


	14. Chapter 14

Fitz woke up to an empty bed he swung his legs over the bed and his feet hit the plush carpet. He felt a breeze and looked to his left at the balcony. The curtains were blowing from the early morning breeze. He smelled the rain and knew Olivia would be outside watching. He walked slowly behind her careful not scare her as he approached.

"Fitz… you're not slick." Olivia said her back still facing him.

He smiled because he knew him trying to sneak up on her wouldn't work. He pulled her body back against his as he nuzzled her neck.

"It was worth a try."

She smiled, he was cute and she loved that. "Yes it was."

They were silent for a moment, just listening to the rain, breathing in the smell, each other.

He smelled spicy, woodsy almost but it also had a hint of citrus.

She smelled like fruit, coconuts and vanilla with a hint of raspberry.

"Livvy, I'm so sorry for bringing back memories when I told you I wouldn't leave you years ago. I didn't know, that was how I felt. I meant it but I was a coward, my father he-"

She spun around, to face him. She paced her finger on his lips to shush hum. ''Babe, you didn't know, nobody knew. I tried so hard to run from my past that it was bound to catch up to me. What my father did, what he said broke me. What happened between us broke me too but in a different way because I knew we were endgame-"

"We are." He interjected.

"We are now but for years I didn't know if I even wanted you back into my life. Hell I didn't want you to meet Michael I was afraid you would just leave. I couldn't let that happen.'' She sighed because she had to tell him something, she knew it would be hard to hear but It had to be said.

"That night after Michael met you we went home and I fund him in his room crying. He cried for hours he was so upset that you left me. But I had to tell him that I kept him away from you all those years. We lived within a hundred miles of you since he was born. I just never had the courage or the guts to go to your home and tell you of our son. I didn't know if you would reject him because of your father."

Fitz didn't say anything he was just processing all of it. He was still holding her which was a good sign, but what she was about to say would maybe change his mind.  
"After Michael calmed down I think he felt that if he didn't forgive you soon you would leave us again. So before he went to bed he asked me to set up another meeting with you, he was ready to forgive you. I knew he wasn't but I knew his fears and where he was coming from and well that is how we ended up here."

They were both silent for a while taking in the truth that has just been spilled. Then Fitz took a deep breath and spoke first.

"So Michael didn't really forgive me? He did it so I wouldn't leave?" He asked, trying to mask the crack in his voice.

Olivia reached up and touched his face and she was happy he didn't pull away. She stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"Fitz, I- I love you, please believe that. I just didn't want my son to lose his father again."

He nodded his cheek still in her palm. "I love you too sweet baby, but I think to make us stronger we all need to go to therapy."

Olivia nodded her head in agreement and Fitz pulled her body in close as the breeze from the storm whipped by them. Olivia shivered, not because of the breeze but because even after he found out about her past and why she was here with him right now he still loves her and she will always love him.

*****I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I HOPE THIS CAN HOLD YALL OVER UNTIL AFTER I WORK ON FREEDOM AND I HAVE AN IDEA ON HOW TO SPIN HER FATHER. BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED***  
**


	15. Chapter 15

She didn't want to be here, why did she come? To get closure, or to rub her success without him in his face? She wasn't sure but she knew one thing; this was the last time she will ever have to see this man's face ever again.

"Olivia."

She cringed; she hated hearing him call her name. She slowly rose from the plastic table where she sat, and turned around.

"Hello Rowan."

He walked over to her about to embrace her but Tom stood in the way. When She told Fitz this morning she was going to Jessup Prison, he sent Tom with her. Not that she minded but she didn't want Tom snapping his neck. She placed a hand on Tom's shoulder. "It's Okay Tom. Rowan we don't hug let's skip the dramatics. Have a seat."

Rowan smiled and walked; if that is what you can call two shackled ankles. He sat across from her, his face more round, she guessed from the prison food.

"Why did you call me here Rowan?" She asked impatiently.

"Because you are my daughter and I wanted to see you before they killed me."

"One I am not your daughter; I know why you killed that man. He was my father. Mommy told me she met him after your last tour but she met him years before that, and then she found out she was pregnant with me. Question for you Rowan how did it feel when you found out you were sterile and your wife was pregnant? Must've hurt like a bitch huh?" She asked with a smirk, she has been waiting years to speak her mind.

He tried to control the rage inside of him but Olivia was pressing some buttons he didn't know he had. "Watch yourself Olivia, I am your father."

She cocked her head to the side, and smirked at him." What exactly does that mean to you? You never celebrated my birthday with me. Rarely said 'I love you' and you belittled everything I did, yeah some father alright."

"He wasn't there!"

"I wonder why jackass, you killed him! But he was there, for every birthday from the time I was three until he died. He was there, you know when he was around I called him 'daddy' he loved it. I loved him he was the best thing besides my mother and my son to ever happen to me! But you weak example of a man couldn't handle the fact your wife was pregnant by another man. Did it hurt to know she made love to him on your bed? Did it hurt that she wouldn't cry out your name in the heat of the moment?"

"Shut your mouth you little bitch."

Olivia laughed, she leaned closer to him from across the table "I'm the bitch? Yeah, at least I know when I leave my man isn't screwing someone else in our bed."

He tried to jump at her but the handcuffs and restraints kept him at bay.

She tsked her teeth, "Rowan are we getting agitated? Not good for your blood pressure."

"I hate you, you spawn of Satan."

"Takes a spawn to know a spawn bitch." She spat.

they stared at each other nether giving in. Rowan was breathing hard trying to control his anger.

"So again I ask you Rowan why did you call me here?"

He didn't answer her at first, he couldn't look at her. "I want you to forgive me." He whispered.

"I already have Rowan. I forgive you."

He looked at her with tears in his eyes, he brought his shackled hands on the table top reaching for hers. Olivia took a deep breath and stood up, ignoring his hand. "I said I forgive you Rowan, that doesn't mean I forget. Goodbye Rowan."

She walked to the door Tom following behind. She nodded at the guard to open the door, and she was halfway through the threshold when she heard him call her name.

"Olivia please!"

She didn't turn around; she kept walking as a single tear went down her face.

XxX

Olivia arrived back at the White house an hour later, she walked directly to the residence and went to her and Fitz' bedroom. She quickly changed into one of Fitz' NAVY shirts and tennis shorts and climbed into bed.

"Liv, you okay?" Fitz asked as he became eye level to her in the bed.

She nodded her head, and he wiped away the tear that fell from her eye. "I miss him."

"Your real dad?"

She nodded her head, "He would have loved you."

"I am pretty sure we would have gotten along."

She just nodded her head not sure what else to say.

"I have about two hours until my next meeting, let's take a nap. You need it." He crawled into bed next to her and pulled her body close to his.

"I love you Fitz."

"I love you too sweet baby."

*****this is just a little filler chapter, I needed to get rid of Rowan. In these next few chapters I will explain why the beginning of this story went so fast. I saw a few of you guys not liking how she told Fitz off and then they are now playing house. It will all make sense later, I don't do things without a explanation later, bear with me people!*****


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEY ALL, I KNOW I OWE YOU GUYS AN UPDATE AND I PROMISE SATURDAY EVENING YOU WILL GET THAT UPDATE. I COULDN'T WRITE THIS WEEK I HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH INTERNAL ISSUES. TRYING TO DEAL WITH THE VERDICT IN THE TRAYVIN MARTIN CASE AND DEAL WITH THE STUPIDITY THAT CAME ALONG WITH IT. IT MENTALLY BROKE ME DOWN TO THE POINT I WASN'T SURE IF ME BEING A POLICE OFFICER WAS SUCH A GOOD IDEA ANYMORE. I CAN SAY THAT BEING BLACK IN AMERICA HAS BEEN HARD BUT NOW IT WILL GET EVEN HARDER. I DO NOT SAY THAT I AM AFRICAN AMERICAN BECAUSE AMERICA WAS NEVER MINE TO BEGIN WITH, BUT I WON'T GET INTO THAT ON HERE. ANYHOO, I JUST DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO THINK I LEFT YOU ALL TO HANG, I JUST NEED SOOME TIME TO RE-GROUP AFTER THIS. **

**CAN I JUST SAY FOR THE SECOND TIME THAT I ABSOLUTELY LOOOOOVEE "THEPURPLEPINEAPPLE" SHE IS AN AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL PERSON AND I AM HONORED TO SAY I KNOW HER (MAYBE NOT LIKE KNOW KNOW HER BUT I KNOW HER…. LOL)**

AND THANKS ALWAYS TO THE LOVELY "DA PRINCES AND ME'S"

MY 18**TH**** BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW! YAY!**

TALK TO YOU ALL SATURDAY


	17. Chapter 16

"What?" Olivia answered the phone inhere usual greeting, not checking the caller I.D

"Ms. Pope?" A strange voice answered.

"Who is calling?"

"My name is Officer Pratt, I work at the prison. Today is the day your father will be executed, his execution will take place in three hours. He asked me to call to see if you were coming or would visit before they take him."

Olivia was silent for a beat. _Should she go and watch the man who killed her biological father suffer? Should she go to get closure? Did she already get the closure? Was this his way of rubbing it in her face? Has she forgiven him completely? Yes, yes she has. She no longer sought for his love, she no longer craved for him to be the dad he stole from her. She had Fitz and Michael and Karen and Jerry, she would be fine._

"No, I said all I had to say at out last meeting. Tell him I hope he enjoys his last hours, it gets very hot in hell." She hung up the phone and continued looking at the files in her hands. After failing to concentrate on her work she turned the television on in the corner of her home office and turned to the news. She jumped when her phone rang again and hastily picked it up and pressed 'Answer'

"Tell him I hope his ass suffers, I don't care anymore!"

"Livvy? What's wrong?" Fitz asked, his voice full of concern

She sighed. ''Hi sweetie. Nothing Rowan's CO called me, they are executing him today. He called to ask if I wanted to come and see him."

Fitz sighed, he never wanted to wish death on anyone but Rowan caused enough trauma for Olivia and he needed her to be okay. He wanted her back to the way she was or at least a new and improved version.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I was calling because I wanted to make sure you were still up to going to therapy today. I can call Dr. Sherry to cancel."

"No, babe we are still going. Is Tom picking me up?"

"Yeah he should be there within the hour."

"Okay, let me change my suit. See you soon I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too."

/

Fitz sat patiently as he waited for Olivia and Tom to show up to Dr. Sherry's office. He was nervous, why he wasn't entirely sure. But he felt like today was the day they would make progress that would be detrimental to their relationship. He stood when Olivia walked into the room, greeted Dr. Sherry and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well Olivia, Fitz it's nice to have you guys back. What are we discussing today?"

"Well Fitz, Dr. Sherry I want to bring someone else in today."

Dr. Sherry shook her head yes, Fitz was slightly confused until he saw his children walk in, all of them.

"Liv, what's this?" Fitz asked.

"Baby, we, all of us, want to get some things off my chest." Olivia said as she sat down next to Fitz.

He just shook his head, he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Who wants to start?" Dr. Sherry asked.

Michael raised his hand and looked at his parents. "Dad as you know I knew who you were a few years ago. I knew you were my father for years. I told myself when I met you I wouldn't let you in my life because I didn't want anything to do with you. The older I became the better I understood the situation. But then my birthday was getting closer and I craved for you to be in my life. I met you and I wanted so badly to be mad at you, to hate you, to despise you and write you out my life. But then I thought of all the things we missed out on, how you missed my first football game. How you missed my tenth birthday and how that was a big deal to me. You missed me getting my first bad grade, you missed my first date, you missed my birthdays, you missed my Christmases, my new year's, my summer vacations. You missed it all but I missed it to. So when I went home I asked was it worth me losing you again before I even had you? Was it worth you writing me off for being an ass, sorry mom-' he looked at Olivia, apologizing with his eyes for cursing. She nodded her head in acceptance but her face told him to watch it. 'So I told mom I wanted you in my life. I forgave you for everything within the span of a few hours because I realized hating you, despising what Karen and Jerry had wasn't helping me. It was hurting me. I needed you and I forgave you a while ago. But in that time my need for you over rode everything else, all logic of me forgiving you so fast that didn't matter because- because I needed my dad." He took a deep breath and looked at his parents. His mother gave an encouraging smile and his dad… his dad had tear stains on his cheeks.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Michael asked

Fitz looked at his eldest son, "I'm so sorry Michael. Every day I wished I was strong enough and man enough to break away from the hold my father had on me. I wanted so badly to please him that I lost sight of myself. I lost myself in trying to make him love me. Not only did I lose myself I lost your mother and you in the process. I was too weak of a man to fight for what I really wanted. But know I will never be that man again. Never again." Fitz stood to hug his son. They embraced for a short minute, Michael squeezed his father. "I love you dad."

"I love you to son."

Olivia wiped a tear that fell from her eye. She stood and kissed her son's cheek.

Dr. Sherry then looked at Karen and Jerry, "Would you guys like to share anything?"

Karen shook her head and faced her dad. "I know you are wondering why me and Jerry accepted Liv and Michael so fast and easy. Well about three years ago Jer and I were playing Lawyer and Client and I was sitting at your desk. I opened a drawer and found one of the letters you written to Liv. Me and Jer read all of them and we realized you really loved her. We knew you and mom didn't have a typical relationship so we did some research on her. Liv your pictures aren't as pretty as you are in real life by the way. Anyways when you introduced Liv to us we just knew she was the love of your life and she treated us so kind and loved us just like we were her own how could we not attach to her so quickly? I know this was a concern for you, but don't worry dad." Karen got up from her seat and hugged Olivia and her dad and sat between her brothers.

"I… you guys knew who I was? Fitz you wrote me letters?" Olivia was dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I never had the courage to send them. I couldn't handle if you rejected me I told myself I would give them to you one day. I guess when we go home that you would want to read them."

She shook her head no, "When you are really ready for me to see them I will look at them."

"Olivia, anything you want to say?" Dr. Sherry asked

"Fitz, I love you. I love our family. I love the life we have, I wouldn't trade us, this, for the world. I never thought we would get here but I am so glad we made it."

Fitz' heart was beating so fast, he wanted to ask her right here and right now. But he wanted it to be more sentimental than in a therapist office. He would wait until the time is right, to make her officially his.

*****WELL HELLO MY LOVES, LIFE GOT IN THE WAY OF THIS POST BUT I AM ABOUT TWO CHAPTERS AND AN EPILOGUE AWAY FROM CLOSING THIS STORY. IT HAS BEEN AN ABSOLUTE THRILL WRITING THIS. I HAVE TWO STORIES IN THE WORKS NOW SO ONCE THIS ENDS I WILL UPLOAD ONE, I DON'T HAVE A TITLE FOR THIS ONE JUST YET. THE OTHER STORY MY THRILLER "ALL IS FAIR" SHOULD BE OUT ONCE I FINISH UP "FREEDOM".  
**

**I WROTE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I RECEIVED A REVIEW A WHILE AGO BY SOMEONE WHO PRAISED MY WORK BUT SHOT IT DOWN. SAYING THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS GREAT BUT THEN IT WENT DOWNHILL BECAUSE OF HOW FAST MICHAEL AND OLIVIA FORGAVE FITZ. IF THAT PERSON ALLOWED THE STORY TO GROW THEY WOULD UNDERSTAND WHY I DID IT THAT WAY. THIS IS TO JUST TIE UP LOSE ENDS IN CASE ANY OF YOU WERE STILL CONFUSED ON WHY I DID IT THAT WAY. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS, IT'S ALMOST AT AN END.*****


	18. Chapter 17

*****Guys, hey… I want to update as regularly as I can… but I do have to say this, now I'm not in the best place. I usually am great at hiding my stress. I'm a swimmer been swimming since I was 2-3. That's 15-16 years of taking my anger and frustrations out on the water. As of now it isn't working. My stress is catching up to me and I just no longer have a good outlet. Swimming works but not like before, I could leave all my problems in the pool. Now they stick to me like chlorine. Anyways I will try my best to get up and at 'em. Give me some time. Enjoy*****

After their much needed therapy session the Grant-Pope clan headed back to home for dinner and game night. They played elimination UNO and Jerry won a round, Michael won three rounds, Karen won Two rounds and Olivia won once. Fitz came last in all. After playing the last round of UNO the kids headed to their rooms and Olivia and Fitz cleaned up.

"Baby, come here." Fitz motioned for her to come towards him. She placed the cups and bowls down on the table and walked into his embrace. Exhaling loudly as she snuggled closer to him. He tightened his hold and kissed her head. "I love you Olivia, I love you so much."

She turned her face up towards him, and smiled at him. "I love you to."

He pulled her towards the couch and pulled her into his lap she touched his cheek and gently kissed his lips. He sighed heavily before looking into her eyes. "I never fully apologized for everything… I need to."

She shook her head in protest, "No, we made it. We're clear, we have our family. We have each other. That is all I need, that is all I _ever wanted_." She looks him in his eyes as she says the last part, holding his face in place so he can see her eyes.

"Liv, let me apologize. Let me do this for _me. I need to apologize, _because if I don't it will eat me alive."

She silently nodded for him to continue, he kissed her nose and proceeded. "I am sorry for making promises to you I couldn't keep. I'm sorry for leaving you thinking I was coming back and you find **her** there. I'm sorry for not standing up to **him. **I hurt you, I left you alone and pregnant. I left you to be a mother and a father to my son, our son. I fucked up and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make that up to you-' He reached into his jean pocket for the ring and put it on her finger. She looked at him mouth agape, unable to comprehend what is occurring. Unable to form coherent thoughts. He held her face '-I love you Olivia Carolyn Pope, I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you I am worthy of loving you. I would be humbled to be able to call you my wife. Marry me?"

She hadn't realized tears were streaming down her face until the salty tears reached her lips.

"Livvy? Say something… please?"

She looked at him, her eyes glossy from un shed tears. Everything she wanted years ago presented to her on a platinum platter and she was speechless. She looked from him to the beautiful ring on her finger it was a 14k white gold oval double halo vintage ring. She knew it was his grandmother's wedding band. He promised her that this ring would be hers; he was following through.

"Livvy?" he questioned nervously, _she was going to say no. _His heart fell, it was breaking, crumbling, shattering.

She looked back at his eyes "Yes… yes Fitz I would be honored to call you my husband."

His heart, lifted; soared, it sung…it was-it was whole again.

He kissed her, it was a kiss she felt in her soul. She kissed him back with the same intensity, she bared her soul into that kiss and he felt it. He loved it, he lived for her to open up to him like that. To kiss him and love him with no reservations. To love him fully, the way he loved her.

He broke the kiss trying to catch his breath , he looked at her and saw something he hasn't seen in her eyes. Peace. He saw peace and he was elated to know that he put it there.

"It's beautiful Fitz." Her voice cracked a little as she touched the ring with her right index finger.

"Yes, yes you are."

She smiled, kissed him gently and stood up from his lap. She pulled him up to a standing position and pulled him in the direction of their bedroom. Dirty dishes and scattered UNO cards forgotten. They climbed the stairs to their bedroom hand in hand. Stopping to check on the kids, once the door closed Olivia spun around and kissed him. No longer soft and sweet but demanding a take charge kiss. She pulled his shirt out his pants and ripped it open, the sound of buttons clattering against the hardwood floor sounding like tiny raindrops against a window. Fitz palmed her ass and pushed her pelvis into his growing erection. Olivia growled in response as he spun her so she slammed against the wall, she grunted in pleasure.

He undid her shirt and licked her exposed flesh, gently biting her collarbone. She ran her fingers through his hair. He picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her womanhood into his erection. "Livvy." he whispered

"Hmm?" she asked as she continued to grind into him.

He plopped her on the bed and pulled her pants off so she was only dressed in her teal laced bra and panty set. He quickly undressed himself and crawled between her legs. Kissing up and down her thighs before he settled between her legs. He licked her through her thin panties, her hands went to his hair to keep him in place.

"Fitz… please."

He ignored her pleas and slowly removed her bra and panties, he returned back to his position between her legs and licked her slowly. She arched her back to meet his tongue.

He loved the taste of her, the way she choked out her moans when he sped up his tongue movement. How she growled when he slowed down. He stuck his tongue inside of her and she exploded right there and he cleaned up the mess with his tongue.

He stalked back up her body and stopped at the valley of breasts and licked her. He took her nipple in his mouth and gently bit it then kissed away the pain, he did the same to the other before giving her another kiss. He dueled with her tongue and then gently slid inside of her, she arched up against him.

Her hips met his thrust for thrust until both of them were calling for each other during their release.

Fitz rolled off her and pulled her sexually sated body close to his, he kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	19. Chapter 18

Olivia stirred from her sleep, she stretched and looked to her left. Fitz was sleeping peacefully and she slowly turned on her side to watch him sleep. No matter what type of stress he was under or whatever problems he had they all went away temporarily while he was asleep. She traced the outline of his lips with the tip of her index finger. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too sweet baby." Fitz answered back. Olivia jumped, and smacked his bicep, "Babe, you scared me! You were up this whole time?"

"Of course, I woke up half an hour ago and watched you sleep. You smile in your sleep you know that?"

She gave him a small smile a shy one you give to new lover. "Babe guess what?"

"What?" she turned to fully face him and placed her hand on his chest. He smiled as the cool metal of her engagement ring tickled his skin. He grabbed her left hand and kissed her ring. "You're my fiancée."

She laughed and gently kissed his lips. "Yes I am. Now we have to get up before the kids come looking for us and we have no clothes on." She made a motion to get out of bed and he pulled her back against him. "It's 7:15 in the morning the kids won't be up for another hour and a half, we have time to play." He rubbed his hand from her neck to in between her legs and cupped her. She moaned in responses and pressed her ass up against his erection.

"Dad! Liv!" Karen yelled as she knocked on the door.

"Shit." Fitz whispered.

"Hey Kar, we will be down in five minutes!" Olivia yelled back.

"Yuck." They heard her say in a hushed whisper. "Okay!" she said so they could hear her.

"Hour and a half huh?"

"Oh hush." He threw a pillow at her.

XxX

Fitz and Olivia made their way down to the kitchen where the kids were sitting at the island playing UNO.

"Morning guys, what do you want for breakfast?" Olivia asked as she began pulling out eggs, potatoes and turkey bacon.

"Whatever you want to make mom is fine with me." Michael said as he slapped a card down.

Jerry growled because it was a skip. "Yeah Liv, it doesn't matter to me."

Karen whooped when she skipped both Michael and Jerry, "Whatever you make is- Liv! What's that on your finger?!"

Fitz had a huge smile on his face as he sipped his coffee and when Olivia turned around her smile matched his. "Well last night your dad proposed and I said yes!"

Karen jumped up from the island completely forgetting the game with her brothers and went to Olivia and hugged her almost knocked her over. "Oh my Liv! We're getting married!"

Olivia laughed at her enthusiasm and kissed her head. "yes, yes we are."

The boys went over to their father and patted him on the back. "Way to go dad!" Jerry said, Olivia and Fitz noticed that Michael had yet to say anything.

"Tommy you okay?" Olivia asked as she walked over to him.

Michael smiled slightly, she hasn't called him that in a long time. He noticed as he grew up she called him by his middle name to channel Fitz, even if he wasn't around and she thought he did something his father would do she would call him by his middle named shared with his father. She told him a while ago by her calling him by his middle name made her feel as if it was real. That Fitz was there and that they were both parenting him and he was involved. She must have been calling him that now because this new development involved his father. She looked scared, nervous and unsure. "Yeah mom, I'm great. I now have what I wished I had growing up. My dad and siblings. I have my family and most importantly you are happy."

"Sweetie, that means a lot. But I don't want you thinking I wasn't happy before this. You are my pride and joy; the light to my darkest days nothing will change that."

"I know Ma, but now you can be completely happy and not half. I'm happy, I'm elated. We're all going to be Grants huh?"

Fitz pulled everybody in a group hug, "yeah kiddo, we are all going o be Grants."

He made eye contact with Olivia and mouthed 'I love you.'

She smiled and rubbed his arm. 'I love you too' she mouthed back.

Fitz closed his eyes, he finally had his family, the woman he loves loved him back, whole heartedly with no reservations. Everything was falling in place.

*****EPILOGUE COMING NEXT THEN IT'S OVER! THANKS SO SO SO SO MUCH YOU GUYS!*****


End file.
